No Strings Attatched
by xXTiaXx
Summary: Alfred is a young trainee surgeon and Arthur is training to be a Doctor. One night a very drunk Arthur confesses an idea he's had to Alfred. Will they be able to keep their friendship stable and do as he wants?Summary sucks,M for a reason.
1. Chapter 1: The Contract

Disclaimers: I Do Not Own Axis Powers Hetalia or No Strings Attached. It is not a crossover, I'm just using the general idea from no strings attached for this fanfic. Mainly because I haven't seen it yet.

Warnings: Lemons all the way through this fanfiction as I'm sure you can guess.

It is done mainly in Alfred's POV but if it does change over you'll know because I'll tell you. Also I have made Arthur his actual height but i've made Alfred a few inches taller. Because I can.  
_

"_A-Ahn~ Alfred!"he looks at me with lust clouding those acid green eyes."Alfred~! Alfred! _Alfred! Oi you lazy git get out of bed!" falling onto the floor with a 'thud' I wince and stare up at the brit. His name was Arthur Kirkland, he was as British as it gets and I loved that bout him. Hell, I just loved him with his sandy hair, his acid green eyes, his bushy brows and I loved the fact that he was only 5ft7 and I was 5ft11. I knew his body and figure well. After all we weren't just best friends.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_Flashback~!~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

_Quickly throwing back another pint of larger, the green eyed brit looks up at me and pulls me down by my bomber jacket. "Alfred, do you want to know what I really want?"  
"What do you want Artie?" before I knew what was happening his soft pink lips press against mine and I feel his tongue trying to work its way into my mouth. Pressing my fingers into his jaw I push him back gently. "A-Arthur?" I'd had feelings for him since I had met him, was he finally going to return them?  
"Alfred, I just want to have sex with no strings attached but I don't want loads of different partners. Will you have hot sex with me until we meet someone?" I knew I should've said no but I could see Francis, Ivan and Gilbert eying him up with perverse grins. Even though I didn't want him to do this with anyone, I'd rather have my heart broken than see him being used by them. Kissing him deeply, slipping my tongue around his, our contract was made._

_Unable to get our clothes off any quicker I push him down onto my bed so I can get his clothes off then he rips mine off. My Jacket survived but nothing else did.  
Right now, I didn't care because Arthur was finally on my bed, naked and touching himself to try and get me to do it for him.  
Leaning down to capture his lips again I pull a bottle of lube and a condom out of my bedside table and stroke his thighs. Pushing his knees up against his chest I lean down and stroke his length slowly and lick across his tight hole, making him shiver and moan. "A-Ahn~ Alfred!"  
Licking my dry lips I pour some lube onto my fingers and push one inside him then kiss him softly, sucking on his bottom lip. He felt tight, tighter than anyone I'd ever slept with before but I was too drunk to realise why.  
Whimpering in pain and pleasure he pushes down on my finger. "Impatient?" I smirk down at him, watching blood fill his cheeks.  
Another finger slips in and he winces and grabs my wrist to stop me from moving my hand. "W-Wait~! O-Ow..."softly kissing his neck I try to get him to relax, because if he didn't it was going to be painful for both of us. He should know this.  
"Arthur..." breathing down his neck, he shivers lightly. "Relax... I won't hurt you. I want you to feel good... I want you to enjoy being fucked hard into my mattress..."  
Blushing even more he nods and lets go and relaxes, watching my face instead of my hands. Kissing him again I start scissoring him slowly, stretching him. He gasps and calls out as I press against a soft spot. So I'd found it already? The smirk that found its way across my lips seemed to turn him on more. Adding a third finger, moving my fingers in and out and making sure to press that spot I watch him move his hips with me.  
Now I was impatient, I felt like I was going to burst already. Carefully pulling my fingers out I cover my cock with the cool liquid, hissing slightly at the contact. Arthur was ominously quiet as he watched me, preparing himself for what was about to come. Acid green eyes stared at my appendage with... well with fear.  
I knew I was slightly bigger than average but surely, it wasn't like he'd never slept with someone bigger than that before, was it? Unable to make my mind add things up I shrug it off and turn him over onto his stomach, lifting his hips up and resting his face and shoulders on a pillow. Something made me instinctively put him in a position that was more comfortable for first timers. So, kissing his neck I push into him in one quick thrust to get it done then wait for him to adjust.  
All sounds were muffled by him biting the pillow, so when he nods at me I pull all the way out and thrust back in with full force, hitting his spot almost dead on and making him cry out loudly. "N-Ngh~! A-ALFRED!" _

_I was woken the next morning by the smell of coffee and pancakes being burnt. Walking into the kitchen after putting my boxers on I watch Arthur limp around the room trying to make a breakfast for us. "Morning." I smile and watch him jump slightly.  
"Morning." He said stiffly, avoiding my gaze and serves breakfast. "A-Alfred, about last night... look you don't have to-"  
"I want to." Sitting opposite him I take a swig of coffee and tuck into the pancakes.  
Nervously playing with his pancakes he looks at me with a faint blush. "Git. Every time better be as good as that was then. Besides I think you owe me to let me top seeing as that was my first time with a guy." The smirk on his lips made me drop my coffee.  
Oh fuck. _

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~End of Flashback~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
_So now we were officially fucking but not dating. Sat at the kitchen table I watch his cute little tushy as he walks around attempting to not burn breakfast. "So Alfred, I have to cancel tonight. I've got a date with one of the guys from your class. Andrew? So I-"  
"No. He only wants one thing." Growling I clench my fists.  
Rolling those green eyes at me he places our breakfast down. "And what, we're after a meaningful, long lasting relationship? Please Alfred don't be so possessive. I'm not your boyfriend."  
"Then if you're fine with just having sex with him what's the point of our contract? Hmm? I thought the whole point was you didn't want to sleep around so if he doesn't want a relationship, don't bother." Hot liquid down my angry throat seemed to actually calm me down a tad.  
Seemingly contemplating my statement he sips at his tea. "You have a point. Ok I'll cancel the date." Placing his tea down he looks at me with a smile. "I don't see why you're against me dating any of your fellow surgeons-to-be."  
"Ivan is a trainee surgeon."  
"Point taken."  
_

**AN: yes they are surgeons and doctors and nurses in this fanfic! Well they're training to be anyway but when they graduate they'll be doctors and surgeons and nurses. Depending on how long I make this fanfic though that might be a sequel.  
Anyway I digress.  
Tell me what you think so far! Yes someone let Ivan loose with a scalpel. Luckily the bodies they're using are dead already.  
**


	2. Chapter 2: Alcohol and Vases

Disclaimers: I own nothing.  
Warnings: Swearing and dismemberment of dead bodies and a little bit of molestation.

So I'm updating pretty quickly because I know my chapters aren't very long. Also since Alfred is taller, I think Ludwig, Roderich and Ivan should be too.  
_

Stood around a metal table with various different tools, we all looked down at the dead body and prayed that we never ended up seeing our future patients like this. Or at least, most of us were. Ivan looked far too eager to get started.  
Ludwig taps my shoulder and I look at him. "Yeah?" I whisper to the blonde who made me feel quite small. Well he was only 2 inches taller than me, Ivan on the other hand... well he was 6ft5.  
Anyway, the German looks down at me then pretends to be paying attention to the lesson. "Gilbert and I are going to throw a house party this weekend." Was I actually hearing these words from _this guy_? Seriously he was more of a party killer than Arthur with a hangover. Must have been planned by Gilbert in one of his attempts to get into my brothers underwear again. "Will you and Arthur be attending?"  
"Sure." Looking back at the corpse I watch boredly. This was all going to be worth it in the end after all, the Hero had to suffer first before he himself can save others.  
I think that was one of the things I loved about Arthur was that he actually respected the fact that the reason I wanted to be a surgeon was to help people. Ivan just had a bit of an obsession with cutting people up, Ludwig was just interested in the human body and the mechanics of it all and Vash was interested in the amount of money you could earn from the medical profession.  
Not all of our friends were training to be Doctors, Surgeons or Nurses though. Some like Feliciano were studying to be artists, his brother Lovino was studying to be a chef, Roderich was studying music (although I didn't understand why, to me he already sounded fantastic), his girlfriend Elizaveta was training to be a maths lecturer, and so on. We all knew that Ludwig was desperately in love with Feliciano but he was too stubborn to admit it, and Feliciano was too dumb to notice it.

Usually Ivan would wander off on his own but he decided to walk with Ludwig, Vash and I today as we headed off to find our other friends. It soon became clear to me though when Toris and Yao, with Matthew walking silently behind them, came out of the nurses area and joined up with us to find the doctors-to-be. Arthur joins the group, talking to Kiku and Berwald whilst Francis and Gilbert were talking to a group of girls (separately of course). As soon as they saw Ivan though, they made a quick escape. "So are we going to go meet up with the others at the bar later or outside the college?"  
"Well seeing as we're not going out for drinks until 8 and it's only half 5, what do you think?" Arthur flicks my forehead and rolls his eyes. Andrew comes running over and smiles at Arthur.  
"Hey so are we still on for tonight?" Matthew looks over at me quickly as I grind my teeth.  
"No." The Brit says quickly. "We're all going out for drinks and to be honest Andrew, I think you'd be better off asking someone like Mitchell out because he's not stopped talking about you to Yao all year." See although the brit knew Andrew would still accept this as a rejection he was also trying to help him. Whereas I would be awkward, go on the date and then not call them again.  
As we all go off on our separate ways I can't help but watch Arthur. He was just so perfect and I wanted so badly to tell him I loved him but it would ruin our relationship. Especially because Arthur had decided that he didn't want a relationship that his contract with me would see him well until he found the one he knew he wanted to marry which I admired, but I hated it. Why wouldn't he look at me the way I looked at him?  
"Alfred, you're going to walk into something again if you don't watch where you're going." Those captivating green eyes look up at me with amusement dancing in them.

"A-Ah~ A-Alfred..." Call my name, only my name Arthur, please only let me touch you like this. Unable to hold back, I push him up against the door more and hold his hips, moving slowly, so I could drive him wild. Sucking on his neck until there was a large purple mark, Arthur moans then realises and pushes me away, landing wobbly on his feet. "You bloody git! Do you want people to know about what we get up to? You bloody wanker!" walking off in a huff he goes to his room and slams the door shut.  
The short answer? Yes. Yes I did want people to know you belong to me.

The club was packed full of people grinding against each other and drinking enough to make their livers wince. Ivan had somehow managed to get Toris to dance with him whilst Yao watched with a glare, Kiku was stood next to him sipping at his fruit juice. Ludwig was dancing with Feliciano whilst Lovino glared at both of them, purely because he hated them both. Roderich was watching Ludwig, Elizaveta was watching Gilbert who was flirting with my brother, whilst Francis glared at the German, ignoring the adoring girls around him. So me and Arthur just went over to various people, he went to Roderich and chatted away to him about music, so I randomly went over to Kiku and asked him to dance.  
Finally Antonio, Tino, Felix and Heracles arrive. The Greek was glaring at me, though I had no idea why. After all I hadn't done anything to him.  
That was when Arthur caught my eye. He was dancing rather provocatively... with Ludwig. Feliciano didn't seem very happy about this either and just pouted, sitting with his brother. I knew he was pissed at me but he wouldn't... well he wouldn't do this to Feliciano would he? The Italian was annoying but he didn't deserve that.  
However before anyone could get upset over that, someone else had gotten upset already and had just attacked Ivan, but not in a way we were expecting.  
There, sat across his stomach, kissing him, was Yao. Toris looked confused and slightly disturbed so quickly walked over to me. He had always been terrified of Ivan, he had told me this himself which was why I had been surprised to see him dancing with him. Flashing me one of his genuinely friendly smiles, I pat his shoulder. "You planned that didn't you?"  
"Me? Plotting? What on earth would compel you to suggest that ?" grinning he walks over to the bar and I couldn't help but follow him.  
Little did I realise a pair of acid green eyes were also following us.

Lying down on the sofa I watch Arthur sit down next to me in a huff. "So are you and Toris dating now then?"  
What? "What? No, we're just friends. We have been for two years now. Besides which what should it matter? We're not dating remember? You're just after meaningless sex! hey why not use that as a way to pay your way through medical school?" The vase that Arthur cherished had just made contact with my head and shattered into hundreds of pieces.  
"YOU BASTARD! DON'T FUCKING TALK TO ME!" Storming into his room and slamming the door shut yet again, I sigh and rub my head. I was far too used to him throwing things at me by now. Although I did feel really guilty about what I had said.  
Knocking on his door I walk in anyway. "Artie, I'm sorry. I'm tired and the alcohol is starting to wear off. You're still drunk too so why don't we just forget about it?"  
"Am I not allowed to care about whom you date? Seeing as how you tell me every guy I try to date that they're not good enough or that they're only after sex." He stares me down.  
"It's true." I sigh, taking my glasses off to clean them. "None of them are good enough for you Artie-"  
A book hits me square in the forehead. "Don't call me that! My name is ARTHUR."  
"Oh I know your name, _pumpkin_, after all it's not like I can exactly forget you." Putting my glasses back on I smile at him teasingly. "Although if you keep throwing things at my head I might forget everything. Then what would you do?"  
"Pfft, Alfred there's nothing inside that head of yours to damage. If I did manage to damage something and you forgot everything, you wouldn't be losing a lot." He retorts quickly, smirking back.  
"Is that so?" Closing the door behind me, I then show Arthur exactly the kind of things he would hate for me to forget about. Several times.  
_

**AN: Another chapter! So tell me what you think! I know Arthur and Alfred seem already like a couple but that's the point. They're best friends and Alfred is trying to make Arthur fall in love with him.  
I know Toris is usually a quiet, shy guy but to me that just screams that he's extremely cunning. Plus alcohol tends to give people a confidence boost. **


	3. Chapter 3: Party Fight

Disclaimers: I don't own Axis Powers Hetalia or any of its characters. I also do not own the rights to any of the songs mentioned.

Warnings: It's a house party Gilbert has thrown. I'm sure you can see why it's a warning. But just to make it clear anyway, limes, a fight and Ivan.

Hopefully this chapter will show you more of Arthurs and Alfred's friendship than their contract. Oh also I would like to thank Alphine and BwaBwaimagoat for being my first reviewers! Reviews make me happy!  
Oh and this chapter will be done entirely from Arthurs POV  
_

Damn that bloody surgeon. Now everyone was going to notice that when I arrived at the party that me and Alfred must have done something. I mean, I was covered in love bites and I was limping.  
Even though we'd done it a few times whenever he went all out like he had done last night it absolutely killed the next day. Not only was I struggling to walk but sitting down on anything that wasn't overly padded killed.  
But I had woken to an empty bed, which made me feel quite sad actually. My personal body warmer wasn't there. He'd left me a note next to a cup of tea which was on one of those dodgy plate things that keeps it warm.  
_Hey Artie,  
Me and Matty got roped into helping Gilbert and Ludwig get their place ready  
for the party but I'll be back around 3ish.  
If you don't feel up to going I can say you're ill and we can play on the xbox or something?  
Anyway laters!  
Alfred __  
_I don't know why but those little smiley faces he put on the end of his notes, emails and texts always made me smile. However that didn't mean I wasn't going to correct him. Picking my phone up I open up a new text and quickly send to him:  
_You meant to say;  
Hello Arthur, Matthew and I have been asked by Gilbert and Ludwig to help them with preparing the party. I shall be home by 3 and if I am running late I'll make sure to let you know. If you are feeling sore this morning, I'll lie and tell them that you're ill so we can stay at home and we can participate in brain numbing activities. I digress, I'll see you later. Alfred.  
:P I do hope you're having fun with Gilbert and Ludwig hahahaha.  
Arthur.  
_Sending the text quickly I giggle to myself. I more than anyone knew how much he disliked the albino and although he didn't dislike the blonde brother, he wasn't exactly best friends with him either, so of course I couldn't resist teasing him about being there with only Matthew for company. He probably only agreed to go so he could protect his little brother.  
Making my way to the bathroom I look at myself in the mirror and frown. Great, sex hair. Turning the fan on I step into the shower and let the hot water flatten my hair against my scalp and help relax my sore muscles.

Although I usually would dry off and dress right away after a shower, I couldn't be bothered to rush myself today. It was all Alfred's fault that I was procrastinating but no matter. Tying the towel around my waist and putting another around my shoulders I walk into the kitchen and dry my hair on the way. Having grabbed the tea Alfred had made me on my way out of my room I sip at it as I go through the fridge.  
Suddenly my phone starts buzzing violently on the counter making me jump out of my skin. It was a reply from Alfred.  
_Yeah yeah whatever Artie.  
So I'mma guessing you're still in bed then?_ ;D  
_Alfred _  
Rolling my eyes I put my tea down so I can reply.  
_Pfft don't flatter yourself. I'm up and showered and  
just about to have breakfast.  
And stop calling me Artie!  
Arthur_

Hm, I didn't really have much to do today seeing as how we'd all handed in our assignments and I had already finished the essay we were asked to do. Most of us had done all the work we'd been set, hence Ludwig agreeing to a party. Smirking slightly to myself I drop my towel and ignore my underwear drawer just grabbing my favourite pair of jeans. They were women's jeans but I didn't care in the least. They're red and black plaid skinny jeans, I then pull on my black short sleeved sex pistols shirt, socks which had little union flags on them, my black combat boots which laced up at the front but also had three buckles across them, my rose dog tags Alfred had gotten me, a studded belt and some rubber wristbands. There, my punk look was complete. I still find it amusing when people discover my punk side.  
Softly running my fingers over the dog tags I smile faintly. Even though my birthday was 2months before Alfred's, every year during the Easter break we would take it in turns to decide the theme or limits for the birthday presents and would go and buy them then and there then store them away until the others birthday. Because Alfred would just buy ridiculously expensive things he could find, Vash had suggested that I set the limit to it had to be under $10. So I did and he had gotten me these and I had gotten him some with the Superman logo on. We only had 3weeks before Alfred would set the theme for this year. In 10weeks I would be 24. Matthews, Alfred's and Francis's birthdays were all quite close together which was kinda awkward. Not that I got the frog anything meaningful.  
Hair now presentable I go and sit down on the sofa, thankful that Alfred liked lots of padding in his seats. Said blonde walks in dead on 3, grinning at me with his bright blue eyes dancing with amusement behind his glasses. I sometimes wondered if the American knew exactly how attractive he is. Tall (Git), blonde hair, big blue eyes, square jaw, high cheekbones, perfect facial features essentially, and he didn't hide that he was very well toned but he had been quarterback in high school as well as the star player in baseball. Still couldn't beat me at rugby or football though. Or as he called it 'Soccer'.  
"Hey Artie, you know you said not to flatter myself because you were up and having breakfast?" sitting down in the seat opposite me, legs spread resting his arms on his knees he watches me with mild amusement.  
"Yes?" Now I was suspicious. He was definitely up to something.  
"When you sent that text it was just gone 2 in the afternoon. So I think I did affect you." Throwing the cushion at his face I roll my eyes at him. "I was winding you up."  
"Fail." He had caught the cushion and had put it behind him. "And yes I had great fun keeping Gilbert as far away as physically possible from Matty. But then Francis showed up and was just as bad as Gilbert. Sheesh we never used to have this issue in high school."  
"That was because nobody noticed Matthew in high school because he hid behind me and you and his polar bear teddy." It was only his nurse training that was really bringing him out of his shell because he really was a nice quiet boy. God only knows how he's related to Alfred.  
I suddenly realised that said boy was now leaning over me. "Toris and Felix are coming over later so please try to behave." Throwing a coaster at him he moves away, chuckling and goes to the kitchen to make himself something to eat. Probably a burger knowing him.

Toris and Felix had come around at half 7 so we could all go to the party as a group. We had expected to be the first people there but pretty much everyone was there already. I could feel almost everyone's eyes on me as I made my way over to the drinks. A lot of them had only ever seen me in college in my trousers, shirt and sweater vest.  
Ivan was stood with Yao, glaring at anyone who looked at him but smiling like a small child at all his friends. The Chinese boy looked like he was struggling to sit on the stool for very long. Wow those two worked quickly.  
Suddenly a loud crash reaches my ears and I turn to see Alfred stood, fists clenched and glaring at Gilbert who now had a split lip and blood running down his chin. I couldn't hear or see what the german said next but Alfred went to hit him again.  
Throwing myself onto him I grab his arm. "Alfred stop!"  
"NO. Get off me Arthur." The venom in his voice made me feel cold. I'd never heard or seen him like this before. What had Gilbert said to him?  
Flicking his forehead I stay hanging onto his back. "Not going to happen git. Come on let's just go home." Dragging him outside I notice Matthew and Kiku following with concerned expressions.  
"Are you ok with him Arthur?" Matthew asks gently.  
"Yeah I'm fine. Go have fun I'll take him home." Patting his head gently I open the car door for him.  
He grumbles slightly and crosses his arms. "I'm right here you know." He does as he's told anyway.

When we get back and inside the apartment, Alfred slumps down on the sofa, holding his head in his hands. Sitting next to him I rub his back soothingly. "What did he say Alfred?"  
"I'm not repeating it. He just poked around a sensitive area." He shudders slightly as he tries to hold back tears.  
'Hmpf'ing I hit his arm playfully. "Is that all? You do that to me pretty much every night and you don't see me hitting you... Oh wait..."  
Chuckling and pulling me into a friendly hug he musses my hair. "Go put some proper clothes on little punk."  
_

**AN: So what did you all think? Also here is Arthur's outfit: http:/ /www. poly vore. com /cgi/set ?id=2881 057 5**  
**but without the spaces... ****  
So what do you think Gilbert said to Alfred to get him so p*ssed? Hopefully you saw Arthurs and Alfreds friendship a bit more clearly now. **


	4. Chapter 4:Francis is nice?

Disclaimers: I do not own Axis Powers Hetalia. I do own this netbook however.

Warnings: Same old stuff really.

Alfred's POV again

Once he had changed into his loose fitting cotton trousers with a union jack pattern on them and a massive t-shirt (well it wasn't it just looked it because it was one of mine) he sits next to me and turns the xbox and t.v. on. "Why don't we play a game or something?"  
To be perfectly honest I just wanted him right now especially because he looks so adorable in my shirt. But nothing could really get those words out of my head. I so wanted to hurt Gilbert much more than I had...  
_"Hey specs, seeing as how you won't let me near sweet cheeks, when you're finished playing with brows how about you let someone else have a taste?" _my fists clench around the cushion tightly and I knew Arthur had noticed. He places his creamy white hand on my slightly tanned one and looks at me with pure concern. "Alfred? Are you- oompf!"  
Capturing his lips with my own, I pin him down to the sofa and push my hands under his shirt. I needed him; I needed him to comfort me. Moving down to his neck I start rubbing his nipples teasingly. "A-Alfred st-stop~ please... Alfred..." I was too far gone now. Moving down to the waistband of his trousers he pushes me off. "ALFRED YOU GIT I SAID STOP!"  
"Why? Are we only allowed to have sex when you decide to?" my fingers tighten around his arms. "That's not fair Arthur! Why-" I cut myself off and let go of him, looking away then stand up. "Just forget it."  
"No Alfred what were you going to say?" he grabs my shirt. I look at where I had grabbed his arms and see purple bruises forming already. Damn. Why can't he just notice I'm madly in love with him already? "Alfred I know you're upset but I'm not your boyfriend. So I'll comfort you like a best friend but I won't comfort you with sex."  
I love you so much Arthur... It kills me to love you so much. "I just need some sleep. I'll see you in the morning." Curling up in my bed I bite my pillow as the tears roll down my face, my chest aching as my heart starts breaking again.

Next morning I was surprised to be awoken by the sight of Arthur curled up in my bed against my chest. He used to do this a lot when we were in high school because his nightmares used to get so bad he would scream until he couldn't talk. But he'd never tell anyone, even me, what they were about, he'd just look at me with those eyes and ask if he could sleep with me. I wish he wouldn't do this to me though. I loved it but it hurt me so much to then see him getting asked out on a date and him agreeing to it. Maybe I should man up and just ask him already but... I just can't.  
Slowly starting to wake up, he looks up at me. "Morning..." he stretches then gets up and goes to make breakfast. Looking over at my phone I see I have a text from Toris.  
_Hey Alfred, I hope you're ok?  
So look I was wondering if maybe you wanted  
to go grab something for lunch today?  
If you're busy I understand but you never know  
until you ask (=  
Toris x  
_A date? With Toris? Well I couldn't see why not, I mean it's not like Arthur is suddenly going to notice my feelings for him anytime soon is he? And although I love him, I don't know how much more heartache I can stand.  
_Sure sounds good (: don't bring any money  
I'll pay for it. See you at yours at 1?  
Alfred x_  
Cute, sweet and a good friend. Toris was a lovely guy and I really couldn't think of a reason why I wouldn't want to date him... Except you know, the whole, in love with Arthur thing. Quickly going into the kitchen I look at him. "So are you still adamant that relationships are just a no go?"  
"Yeah pretty much. Why?" those green eyes were avoiding mine. Good it made this easier.  
"I'm breaking the contract. I'm going on a date with Toris." Perhaps I should've waited for when we weren't in a room full of either hot, heavy or sharp objects...

_Arthur's POV_

The shock that went through me was not jealousy. I was _not _jealous of Toris. "Oh." Was all I could manage. I could feel his blue eyes on me and I could feel tears filling my eyes so I pick up a tea towel and throw it at him. "Stop watching me and go have a shower. You reek." I hear him patter off to the bathroom and I allow myself to break down. Why was I so upset? Alfred didn't belong to me and it's not as if we're dating, so why was my chest hurting so much?  
Turning everything off, changing quickly and grabbing my phone and keys I leave a quick message telling Alfred that I had just popped out quickly to go get some things from the shops. I was actually going to go visit Francis. The guy was an obnoxious, arrogant dick but he's been my friend since I was very small. Pulling up to his place I quickly knock on the door. He opens it still in his nightclothes and looks down at me. "Arthur? What are you doing here?"  
Unable to hold them back, the tears come back and he watches me with wide eyes. "Francis I'm so confused. Alfred is going on a date with Toris and it hurts and I shouldn't feel possessive of him but I do!"  
A gentle, cold hand carefully pushes me inside. "Come on, let's get some decent food in you for a change mon cher."  
"Bloody frog git..." I mumble and follow him in.  
_

**AN: So an end to another chapter! What do you all think? Also Just to clarify but nowhere seems to say when Arthur's birthday is so I've decided to put it on the 6****th**** of May because it's St Georges day... so yeah...**


	5. Chapter 5: Francis's Admission

Disclaimers: I own nothing except a cup of tea.

Warnings: Lots of crying and arguing i'm afraid.

I would like to apologise for the warnings in chapter 3 because I warned of drug abuse and there was none mainly because I forgot... so sorry about that. And although Ivan only got a brief mentioning, I think we should just be warned of Ivan all the time...  
Anywho this chapter is in Arthurs POV.  
_

Sitting on the designer chaise lounge (traditional French style of course) I sip slowly at the glass of cold water. Francis watches me carefully. "So what exactly has happened?"  
Taking a deep shuddering breath I tell him everything about Alfred and me, but more to the point, I tell him about the contract. I put the glass down gently and shiver slightly.

"Do you have a jumper or something I can borrow? I'm freezing my arse off in here. Did you spike my drink? I feel quite lightheaded..." I grab my forehead and close my eyes trying to get the room to stop spinning. I fall straight onto Francis.  
The last thing I hear before I pass out is a gasp.

_Francis__'__s POV_

Looking at the small Englishman I grab some blankets quickly, a kettle, a mug, a sweet herbal tea and sugar. Taking my shirt off quickly and his (although I knew he was going to kill me when he wakes up) then pull him close against my chest, wrapping the blankets around both of us as the kettle boils. Wow... his skin is actually very soft.  
When he's sleeping like this he's actually quite adorable.

_Back to Arthur__'__s_

The first things that I realise when I wake up are; Francis is really comfortable, I'm lying half naked on his bare chest, we're covered in blankets and Francis had been talking to Alfred whilst I was 'asleep'. "So what do you reckon it is?"  
"Hmpf, I _know_ what it is. It's an acute case of hypoglycaemia. It's probably because he's been eating a very select diet as of late. Why don't you help me persuade him to stay here and I'll make sure he gets a balanced diet?" there's a brief pause. "Oh don't look at me like that Alfred. Look, I'm not going to do anything _sexuelle_. I'm genuinely concerned for _soucils chenille (caterpillar eyebrows)_." Ha! As if. He's most definitely plotting something. But I'm rather comfortable on his chest. It's odd, I'm only used to Alfred's smooth hairless chest but the soft blonde hair on Francis's chest is kind of comforting in an odd way...  
Hate him I most definitely do but that doesn't mean I'm blind to his attractiveness. Deciding that I've had enough of them talking about me, I start shifting and open my eyes slowly. Alfred stood right over us, looking down at me. That was when my eyes widen naturally and I sit up quickly, glaring at Francis. "You're hilarious frog. Spike my drink then take-"  
"It's because of your horrible cooking that you passed out and you were way below the temperature you should be. I was merely helping in the best way I could. Now shut up and drink your tea." That damn smile of his was still plastered on his lips.

Somehow, persuading me to stay with Francis isn't such a difficult task. I'm not sure why but it just isn't. So of course the ride back home with Alfred is quiet and awkward. "If he touches you I'll kill him."  
Feeling unlike my usual self I decide not to remind him that he shouldn't be possessive of me. After all, he has Toris now. "How'd your date with Toris go?"  
"Really well, actually. He's a great guy. I don't think I'm in love with him though." Fingers clench around the steering wheel as he says it and tries to avoid looking at me. What was his issue? "So you and Francis are friends now?"  
I choke on nothing at the thought. "W-What?" There is a small smile playing across his lips. "The froggy bastard pisses me off to no end. Why would I be friends with him?"  
"So the fact that you didn't actually kill him when you woke up or the fact you were there has nothing to do with being friends with him then?"  
"Damn straight. Git."

Alfred looks like a puppy being left at home alone as I leave with Francis, although this will probably be better for me, Francis is training to be a doctor like I am and well, as much as I hate to admit it, he is a damn good chef. The one thing that would probably drive me insane was his insatiable desire to be a pervert. This consists of him molesting me at whatever chance he gets. Like right now for instance. His fingers are trailing up and down from my knee to my inner thigh.  
Slapping his hand away, I blush furiously. "Get off you frog!" He just grins slightly and carries on until we arrive back at his place.  
"Would you like me to carry you to inside Princess?" Before I can tell him where to shove it, I'm already up in his arms as he's carrying me inside. Could be worse though, he could be carrying me fireman style.  
Putting me down rather unceremoniously on his chaise lounge he makes something in the kitchen. After contemplating with myself I decide to go see what he's doing and watch him cook. "What are you making?"  
"Coq au vin." The blonde replies quickly before moving over to prepare something else to do with the dish.  
"What?" He looks at me like I'm a total idiot. Which right now, I felt like. "Oh! I remember now! Your mum made it for us when we visited last year."  
Smiling slightly he says nothing and finishes the dish swiftly then serves it up. Why is he bothering to be a doctor? He would be a much better chef, he is a good doctor but his food is always perfect in every sense of the word.  
Finally after a few minutes of silence Francis breaks it, making eye contact with me. "Oh by the way Arthur, I intend to make you mine before your birthday."  
Eh, What now?

**AN: Soooo what do you think? Hehehe Francis wants dibs on the cute little Brit now too!  
Please review and keep me motivated! Also soon Berwald will be making an entrance with that sexy voice of his...**


	6. Chapter 6: WHAT!

Disclaimers: I do not own Axis Powers Hetalia. If I did, Alfred would make Arthur wear womens underwear and Berwald would just rape Tino already! .

Warnings: Molestation! Cross Dress! BOYS BOYS BOYS! Sorry... Gaga overload...

Just like to say a quick thank you to everyone who has added this story to their favourites, reviewed it and to my beta. Couldn't do this without all of you.

Arthur's POV for the first bit. Will switch back to Alfred now ^^'  
_

The Frenchman WANTS me to kill him. I'm sure of it now. It's being made obvious to me again as Francis pulls me down onto his lap at his desk. He is still doing an essay I had finished last week. Of course he continues to insist that he cannot work properly unless he has something warm and comfortable to hug. Except this isn't exactly 'hugging'.

His hand sneaks down from my thighs onto my groin and starts rubbing me through my trousers. I try to move so I can hit him successfully but he moves his hand up to my weak spot. My nipples.

Although I'd had sex before I got together with Alfred he was the one who had shown me that my nipples were the place to touch if you were trying to entice me into bed. Unfortunately, Francis also quickly discovered this during one of his daily molestations. Now whenever he felt that I am going to hit him he'll just tease them and make me unable to do anything other than arch into his touch and hold onto his thighs. I make sure to dig my nails in though, just to make sure I hurt him during before I hurt him afterwards.

"A-Ahn~!" he manages to get his hand under my shirt and is now touching them without the material in the way. It's been so long since I've had sex (4 days, 6 hours and 32 minutes. Not that I'm keeping track or anything) that they are even more sensitive than what they usually are. Rolling them between two of his fingers, he breathes down my neck making me moan more and keep my eyes closed tightly.

"Arthur~ Mon cher~ when are you finally going to give in and just be mine? Your body wants me... Why can't you accept it?" his torturous fingers start twisting them slightly, sending shocks down my spine.

The front door bursts open. "The Hero has arrived!"

He most certainly had.

_Alfred__'__s POV_

Regularly now I would just burst in and check up on Arthur. Francis has a bad habit of touching the aggressive Brit. Even worse, it seems he has discovered Arthur's weakness if the sight before me is anything to go by. "Hello~!"

The frog looks pissed. "Alfred, can't you see what we're doing right now? Come back tomorrow." He continues moving his hands under Arthur's shirt making him moan involuntarily. The Brit manages to escape from his grasp and falls straight into my arms as he does. "Arthur?"

"Hey Artie! You missed me didn't cha?" holding him close against my chest, I feel tempted to never let him go. "When are you moving back in?"

"Well I don't want to impose on you and Toris, besides Francis is actually a pretty decent chef he's just a perverted froggy bastard!" he throws his shoe at him and sighs, going off to the kitchen, mumbling about making me some coffee.

Crossing my arms over my chest I glare at Francis. "What the hell do you think you're doing Francis?"

"Well you're never going to ask him out and I think he is very cute. Therefore, I'm asking making him mine. You took too long Alfred, Arthur is getting over you more and more with each day that passes because you have Toris." Our blue eyes are both full of dislike for the other. I can keep my calm, keep my cool though.

Arthur walks back in and bends over to put the drinks down, Francis grins and slaps his behind and I lose control and lunge at him, pushing him onto the floor and punching his face, watching his lip split and blood dribble down his chin. Two small but strong hands pull me off and acid green eyes stare down into mine. "ENOUGH! Bloody hell you two! Alfred, thank you for defending 'my honour' but you're dating Toris so go defend his. Francis, I'm not going to ever ever date you, or just 'give' in. I can't help that my body is sensitive! SO both of you GROW UP!" He storms off into his room and the two of us sigh.

I had Francis some ice wrapped up in a tea towel then sit on the arm chair. Drinking my coffee I grab my keys and walk out. Arthur's right, I am with Toris now. I should be focusing on him. So that's exactly what I'm going to do. Using the key he'd given me I open the door to his flat and look around the empty room. The bedroom door is slightly open and I could hear noises from there. Slowly approaching the door I peek in and blush faintly, moving back quickly.

Well seeing as how Toris was currently ravaging Felix (who was wearing a skirt...) I think that officially ends our relationship. If you could call it that.

I leave a small note on his coffee table telling him that I understood that he was in love with Felix and that I hoped we were still friends and leave quickly, bumping into Berwald. "Hey Berwald. Fancy going to get a drink? Like with Ivan, Gilbert, Yao, Kiku and the others?" He looks at me and blinks a few times then shrugs and nods, going into Tino's room.

I know I'm gay but jesus! I must be flypaper for gay people too! Heh, that was pretty good actually... I'm going to have to tell Arthur that one. He won't believe I just randomly thought of it though...

_A week and a half later_

Finally I had gotten the courage to go and ask Arthur out, we were meeting up earlier than usual because we were going to be busy for a while. "Arthur I have something to ask you-"

"Alfred I think you ought to tell you before you hear it from anyone else." He looks at me and I know he won't let me say what I have to say without chickening out about his thing. "Gilbert and I are dating."

"WHAT?"

**A/N: DUN DUN DUNNN! Sooo what d****'****ya think?**

**Bet you weren****'****t expecting that!**

**Now excuse me whilst I run away from Arthur, Alfred and Francis. **


	7. Chapter 7:Berwald takes what's his

Disclaimers: I own nothing.

Warnings: Usual stuffs. Ivan and Berwald (NOT AS A PAIRING!)

So I know how feels about Arthur being a user, but remember he and Alfred are both oblivious to the other's feelings. Alfred kind of stalks Arthur and Arthur is just trying to get on with uni life as normal but you have given me inspiration so thank you dearest (:  
Oh and I have no clue whatsoever what Korea is like so I'm kinda just making him an excitable Undergraduate. . . so please forgive me if he's not like that.  
^^ oh and this is from Alfred's POV as usual.  
_

Tonight Berwald, Ivan, Gilbert, Francis, Vash and a few other people are going out and just getting as drunk as possible and from what I had heard; Arthur and the partners of my friends are also doing the same thing so it will be very interesting. Matthew however is just going because Arthur has practically forced him by guilt tripping him.

I had agreed to give Im Yong a lift to the club because, well I'm just the hero willing to help those in need no matter how small the problem is. However this guy is quite young and he must have literally just started Uni or something because everything excites him and more than that he keeps asking me awkward questions about the people at the party. Like if any of the surgeons are single, how often we work out down at the uni's gym and so on.

When we finally arrive at the club, we push in past the already drunk dancing people and make our way over to a very smug looking Gilbert, a childlike Ivan and an unreadable Berwald. Fun times all around for us tonight. Francis is already chatting some people up, Lovino and Antonio are dancing and Ludwig is sitting with Feliciano, listening to the annoying brunette go on about all the pretty girls.

Gilbert soon leaves to go dance with Arthur and I try to ignore the two of them and listen in to Ivan and Berwald's conversation instead.

"Berwald, You need to just take what is yours and show him that he belongs to you. It is very simple really. Just claim what is yours. And if he struggles, just force him. He'll realise it." I suddenly feel very bad for the poor Finnish boy.

Frowning in thought, the Swedish boy watches Tino silently. Suddenly I'm dragged onto the dance floor by an excitable 19 year old who forces me to dance with him. Not that I'm complaining all that much. I can feel _his _eyes on me but I just don't want to care right now. And after a minute or two of dancing, the young Korean boy suddenly gets very daring and kisses me.

However I just can't kiss him back because it isn't really fair. "Im..." I smile sadly. "I'm sorry but I don't feel that way about you."

"I know." He just shrugs. "But I can help you make your guy feel jealous. And in turn you can help me become more experienced physically."

Can I really go along with something like that? Well I guess I had agreed to just shag my best friend so he didn't have to sleep around and because I desired him...

"Ok. It's a deal."

_Arthur__'__s POV_

Swallowing I try not to rush over to Alfred and pull the guy off but I know it's irrational. I'm with Gilbert and not just for the sake of it. I actually quite like the guy. I don't love him but I do like him. Yao drags me outside though and I watch him carefully.

Shivering slightly at the cold air, I look at the feminine boy. "Arthur you need to really be careful. If you carry on the way you are you won't have any friends left. You used Alfred, you've used and hurt Francis, now you're possibly just using Gilbert. If you want to date around then fair enough, we're in our twenties we can do that but don't do it to your friends. Also accept that Alfred might be over you. You waited for nearly two weeks and he didn't even talk to you fully, and you got together with Gilbert so stop fussing over the American and go have fun with your boyfriend before Elizaveta kills him."

I wince. Am I really giving that sort of impression? Well I'm not going to anymore. As long as Alfred is happy, I will be. Besides, Gilbert can make me happy. Well he can make me near as damn it.

Said pervert pokes his head out and walks over to me, grinning still. "Hey let's go back to mine now. The party in there is getting boring, although it takes a lot to keep a guy as awesome as me interested." The boy to my right elbows me in the ribs slightly before he goes back to his boyfriend before he dissects someone.

Taking his hand gently, I lace my fingers with his. "Ok let's go."

_Berwald__'__s POV (This Bit is Especially for my Beta who has been ever so patient with my lazy arse)_

Keeping Ivan's advice in mind, I put my hand on the door so that when Tino walks into his apartment, he can't close the door. Again there is that flash of fear in his eyes. Why does he fear me so much when all I want is to love him?

That's why I had spoken to Ivan; because he, more than anyone, understands how that feels. Walking straight into his apartment, I close the door behind me. "B-Berwald? Wh-What are you doing?"

I don't quite want to force him how Ivan had suggested but I do want Tino to know how I feel. "Tino. You're mine." Stepping closer to him, I see his cheeks flush red and he looks down to avoid my gaze.

Tilting his head up by his chin I pull him into a deep kiss and hold him against my chest.

_Alfred__'__s POV_

Im and I have gone back to mine and we are currently making some snacks to eat whilst watching a film on T.V.

It seems that actually Im is a big fan of horror films (yay! Not.) and his favourite one, called Saw is on tonight and he really wants to watch it and he can't believe I haven't seen it thus, here we are.

Although, if it gets too disturbing for me, I can just distract him and myself from the film, after all isn't that what you're meant to do with your boyfriend(?) when you're watching a scary film? Not that I find anything scary.

I am the Hero after all.

**AN: Please don****'****t eat me for the late update! OK so right now it****'****s around April... Arthur****'****s Birthday is in May then they****'****ll be graduating in June. **

**After that they****'****ll be starting pretty much straight away in a hospital! **

**And Yes it is still a USUK story but at the moment it****'****s USKorea and PrUK. **


	8. Chapter 8: Alfred's Gilbert Magnet

Disclaimers: I don't own Hetalia, if I did blah blah blah

Warnings: Lemon and Drug usage and descriptions of piercings being done.

Sorry for the late update had exams going on and just found out some bad news about a sort of relative... So yeah anyway I hope you all enjoy this new chapter.

Oh and LorikoAlert? That's a binding contract, you're my bitch now :P _

_Arthur's POV_

Walking into Gilbert's apartment, I sit down on the sofa and stare up at him with a faint smirk, wondering if we will make the neighbours complain again tonight; but instead of grabbing me and dragging me to his bedroom to do so, he sits next to me and takes out a small metal tin.

I frown immediately at its contents. Inside is a white powder which isn't too hard to guess exactly what it was. Cutting it up more and putting two lines of the cocaine onto the coffee table he hands me a rolled up note. "Just say yes for once instead of making me make you do it, like with sex or you dating me."

"Ok. Fine." I take it and sniff the powder up quickly and wince, shaking my head slightly. It stings like a fucker but I can feel the rush already as my heart starts beating faster and that's when Gilbert pins me to the sofa kissing my neck hungrily, his rush pressing against my thigh.

I don't know how we manage to strip ourselves off as quickly as we do, but here we are, on the sofa, making out and buck naked. I feel on top of the world and when Gilbert pushes into me it doesn't hurt and even though I can feel blood running down my thigh, I still feel on top of the world.

Lifting my legs over his shoulders he starts moving and making me turn into mush under his pale hands, kissing at my neck and sucking roughly, knowing exactly how to make me squirm.

With the added rush of the cocaine it doesn't take long before I'm pushing against Gilbert desperately, screaming out as I climax and shivering when Gilbert does the same, the white liquid mixing with the red.

_10 minutes later_

Dressed and having had another hit of cocaine we are now out and about, on our way to go get some piercings and a tattoo. Why not? We're awesome and we can deal with it, or at least that's what Gilbert says and seeing as how he had taken me dry and without preparation of any shape, I know I definitely can take it.

So here we are, Gilbert sits grinning having just had the tip of his penis pierced. Rubbing a cold anaesthetic onto my nipple, the guy clamps it, making me squirm slightly then pushes the needle straight through then takes it out, leaving the piercing there, the silver bar looking, well, just right.

Then he stands me up and grabs the bottom of my belly button and the fat there and clamps it, pushing the needle through again, leaving a nice belly button bar with two little balls with the union jack on them.

We then go through to a different room and I lie down on my front, t-shirt off and trousers down slightly, letting the guy tattoo the small of my back.

_The Next Day_

I'm dead. Definitely dead. My muscles ache, my arse hurts, I can't walk and my stomach and nipple hurt. My back feels sore and like something is stuck there. I have a faint idea of what had happened but I can't recall it all.

Gilbert smirks at me. "Up you get princess, we've got class today. I know you're not as awesome as me and can't cope with the come down but you're going to have to."

"Bugger off..."

_Alfred's POV_

Something happened, Arthur isn't the same when I see him. He looks ill and in pain and for another thing he can barely stand up, nevermind walk, but Gilbert doesn't seem to notice or care.

Im Yong has class all day so I won't see him until later so I can spend some time with the brit. "Hey Artie!" I run over to him and pat his back. "You ok?"

"I was until you called me Artie!" He hits me lightly, pathetically actually. "I'm tired I had a rough night."

"Doing what?" I tilt my head.

He smirks slightly. "Gilbert." Ewwww too much information! Oh wait I asked... huh... "And I go two piercings and a tattoo apparently."

"Jesus Christ Artie, how drunk were you last night?" I check his temperature, he is burning up. "Arthur, you've got a fever. You shouldn't be here. I'll take you home and call the doctor."

"No!" he grabs my hand and looks up at me with big eyes. "L-Look Gilbert and I took Cocaine last night but I won't take it again and if the doctor see's me he'll know and I won't be able to become one myself!"

Nodding I take Arthur over to my car anyway and close the door, childlock on so he can't get out whilst I go to have a chat with that boyfriend of his. Walking straight up to him I punch him square in the jaw, knocking his head back slightly. He turns and punches me back, glasses flying off my face, nose stinging. I kick him in the crotch then grab the back of his head and push it down to meet my knee, effectively breaking his nose.

Going back to the car, glasses back on, I drive him back to mine. There is no way in hell Arthur is going back to his place. Not in a million years.

**AN: So what do you think? Also I would just like to mention that I do not think taking cocaine is a good idea at all. It will seriously fuck your brain up so don't do it.**

**But it works well in fanfiction. Well I think I it did, Do you? Review and tell me! :P **


	9. Chapter 9: Francis and?

Disclaimers: I do not own Axis Powers Hetalia or Cross My Heart by Marianas Trench or Addiction by Dope

Warnings: fluffy cuddleyness, swearing and a bit more fighting.

Alfred's POV

The Brit is glaring at me from the car, trying to get out. As soon as I climb into the car he hits me hard on the arm. "Ow. Getting better then?" I grin at him.

"You bloody git! What the fuck do you think you're doing?" he looks so sexy when he's angry. Shame he looks like a corpse today. And although most people just imagine it and feel sick, I have to cut them open so he really isn't appealing to my visual side today. I still love the idiot though.

I chuckle softly and start the car. "Hey I can't help it if Gilberts face attracts my fist... and my knee."

-_half an hour later -_

Carrying Arthur into the lounge, I lie him down on the sofa, pulling a blanket over him, stroking his hair softly. "Tea?"

"Yes please." He smiles softly and watches me as I go to make him a cup of tea. "Hey Alfred? Thanks for everything... I mean we fucked each other about a bit and you still came through for me."

"Fucked being the operative word there, hey Artie?" I grin at him and hand him the tea warily. "Don't even think about throwing that at me. I've been doing Jiu-jitsu with Im Yong. I will put you in a position you won't enjoy for a change." A furious red blush covers his cheeks and he averts his eyes, mumbling something to himself.

I tilt his chin up so he's looking straight at me and lean into him. However before I can press my lips against those deliciously sweet and soft lips Francis and Matthew walk in, but before they notice, I sit up. "_Bonjour mon chéris_1." Matthew smiles over at Arthur and takes my place of sitting next to him and helping him get better. Just in time as Gilbert bursts in.

Francis and I push him out quickly, not letting him near Arthur. "I don't think so coke head. Arthur is back where he belongs and you and he are over."

"Oh I see." He growls, obviously high on something or drunk again. "So what, you made a deal with Princess here? He helps you get brows from me and you give him sweet cheeks?" he goes to punch me but my time with Im Yong kicks in and I grab his wrist and hold his arm behind his back, making him unable to hurt anyone or anything. "I'll fucking get you."

"Get. Out. Of. Here." Shoving him down the hall I cross my arms, chest puffing out on its own. Francis raises an eyebrow at me but watches and waits until the German boy had left.

Putting a hand on my shoulder he sighs. "Alfred, you need to tell _soucils chenile_2 how you feel about him. If you don't you will lose him forever." He smirks faintly and walks inside. "And don't worry I realised it wasn't Arthur I wanted."

Following him in, I raise my eyebrows at the frog but decide to leave it. Francis takes Matthew into the kitchen, their backs to us. I lean down to Arthur and stroke his hair, swabbing his forehead with a cold flannel. He gasps softly and opens his eyes, looking up at me with his perfect green eyes. I always call them Acid green but they aren't.

It dawns on me that I've been wrong all along. They are spring green. "Gorgeous." I couldn't stop the word slipping out.

"E-Excuse me?" Arthur looks up at me with wide eyes. "I'm... gorgeous?" there is a flick of hair down in front of his face and I tuck it behind his ear gently. I lean into him, our lips touching very slightly but I pull back as I hear Im Yong walk in.

"Alfred~! I'm home! I thought tonight we could-" he stops and looks at me and Arthur then Francis and Matthew. "Erm... What happened?"

Arthur closes his eyes and falls asleep. "Arthur was mistreated by Gilbert so he's moving back in." I continue to stroke his hair but in less of a couple-like-way and in more of a brotherly way.

"Oh that sucks. I'll be here to support you though." He kisses me softly, and I kiss back, smiling softly at him as he takes my place next to Arthur.

Turning back to the kitchen, Francis and Matthew haven't noticed Im Yong's and are still kissing each other. I clear my throat. "EXCUSE ME FROGGY THAT'S MY LITTLE BROTHER YOU'RE EATING IN MY KITCHEN!"

"You don't say." The frog replies with a smirk, Matthew blushing faintly.

-_the next day_-

When I pick Arthur up from Gilbert's place, having filled the car with his stuff, he puts a CD on and we sit in silence. After a few minutes we arrive back home where Im Yong has prepared us both a massive meal. That kid is really too sweet, guess it's a good thing I have a sweet tooth.

Last night we'd had a long talk and realised that our relationship is developing into exactly that - a relationship. And to be honest, neither of us are complaining. And despite all the close encounters with Arthur yesterday he's just my best friend and although I still have feelings for him, I think I've finally found the guy who can help me get over him.

Wow I never thought in a million years I'd be able to say that but I think it's true. Im Yong is so much fun and we can literally sit for hours just talking or cuddling. Of course I know he still has feelings for Sadiq but we are now going to help each other get over our impossible loves and be happy with each other.

Now however though I need to make more time for my ill best friend, after all he needs to really recover. Again though Im Yong is being amazing and helping out with that as well and he and Arthur seemed to be getting on quite well.

For the first time since starting university, I'm truly happy.

**AN: Thank you for all the reviews!**

**1****my dears****2****caterpillar eyebrows**

**Arthur and Alfred are just friends for now. They will get together eventually but not for a while yet. **

**Again sorry for the long gap between chapter 7 and 8 but I've been amazingly busy.**

**Anyway review and tell me what you think!**


	10. Chapter 10: Alfred gets some

Disclaimers: I do not own Axis Powers Hetalia. If I did Antonio would make Lovino wear a dress too –smirk-

Warnings: Lemon and fluffiness and Twilight! Yes it is mentioned. Deal with it.

I looked over the reviews and I would like to thank riiyacub for the inspiration for this chapter. (:

Alfred's POV as usual

Thankfully Arthur has settled into the apartment well and has adjusted to living with Im Yong as well. Said Korean boy leans up to me, as we sit cuddling, watching yet another horror film, kissing my jaw softly. "Alfred... Maybe tonight we should go to bed early?" there is a furious blush on his cheeks.

"Oh sure, do you have an early class tomorrow?" Arthur rolls his eyes at me and stands up, grabbing a plastic bag and his iPod. "What Artie?"

Throwing a paperweight (god only knows where he got that from) at my head he growls. "Don't call me Artie. Also are you totally stupid?" I tilt my head at him and he sighs, Im Yong is slowly getting redder. "Im Yong wants to finally do the deed. You know, have sex. Break the bed and hopefully not your boyfriend." He chuckles at my shock. How had I not guessed at what he was hinting at? "Don't worry about me, I just uploaded every punk album from the 70's up to this year onto my iPod and my friend from England sent me some books to read. One is called Twilight or something; she's a bit obsessed with it. Weirdo." Turning on his heel he waves at us, still walking towards his room. "Night lovebirds."

Sex... How long has it been since I last had it? I honestly can't remember but it isn't a nessecity of my life. To be honest if I'm not doing it with Arthur, generally I do't want to do it; but Im Yong and I have gotten quite close lately. Lips pressed against his neck I nod and smile faintly. "Ok. But if I hurt you at all you have to tell me ok?"

Frantically nodding, Im Yong presses his lips against mine, trying to meld his body into mine already. Picking him up, I carry him back to my room and pin him down to the bed, holding his wrists as I kiss down his neck and unbutton his shirt. Lust fills the air making it palpable on my lips and fingertips. Slow, passionate and gentle. That is how it's going to be.

Obviously the raven-haired boy's patience has run thin as he quickly strips himself and me of all our clothing then pulls me down to kiss me again. Pressing my tongue against the roof of his mouth he moans softly and presses up against me, wrapping his legs around my waist but I push them off gently. "Calm down. In that position we might accidentally have unprepared sex. That wouldn't be pleasant for either of us." He nods slowly in understanding.

"I know I just... I need you..." Oh. My. God. That moaning, needy voice is driving me slightly wild. Pinching his nipple softly I try to make him use that voice again.

"Tell me exactly what you need..." I breathe against his neck before nibbling the sensitive skin gently, pushing our erections together and shuddering softly. "What you want me to do to you..."

Unable to catch his breath he pushes against me and holds onto my hair. "A-Ahn~! A-Alfred I n-need you... your cock... in me... p-please~!" Smirking faintly, I take a bottle of lube and a condom out from my bedside table and place it on the other pillow. "N-No I want to f-feel your c-cock in me... I w-want you to c-cum in me..." Was he seriously a virgin?

"Oh God..." I put the condom back and kneel between his legs. Covering the fingers on one hand in lube I lean down and lick the tip of his throbbing member, circling his hole and occasionally pressing against his perineum, I push the first finger in. Moans and pants fill the room as I start licking and sucking more of Im Yong, moving my finger rhythmically in and out of him.

It's only fair that he should be teased too after what he put me through so I'm taking longer than necessary to prepare him. Slowly adding another finger I move my lips up to his stomach and dip my tongue suggestively into his naval, watching him squirm. "A-Alfred~ Please n-no more teasing~! I c-can't take it!"

"You're a virgin, you need to be thoroughly prepared so that it won't hurt." I continue the trail of my licking upwards after sucking on his ribs, leaving nice big purple love bites, to gently bite down on his nipple. Moaning desperately and pushing down on my fingers as I add the second one in, he winces slightly but he's obviously in too much pleasure to care. Now is a vital time. This part of the preparation will hurt the most but it is what stretches him out the most. Scissoring him slowly he moans in pain. Licking the other nipple I try to distract him from the pain and succeed.

Soon he's pressing down on my fingers and gasps loudly as I press against that magical spot. Jotting it down in my mind I add the final finger and look down at him. He looks truly beautiful. Head turned to the side, hair sticking to his face and pillows, flushed cheeks and those soft pink and slightly bruised lips parted. Taking my fingers out I cover my own painful erection with a lot of lube and push his knees up to his chest, hooking his legs over my shoulders. Nudging his entrance I gage his reactions carefully.

Digging his heels into my back he tries to push me in, and to be honest, that's all the urging I need. Pushing in slowly I stop when I'm finally all the way in, waiting for him to adjust to my size. Kissing him softly, he sucks on my lip desperately, and I start to move slowly. "Uhnn~..." he moans as I stop, nearly all the way out and push back in. "M-More~" with a swift nod and a nip at the sensitive spot on his neck I start moving a bit faster and make sure to thrust up to hit his magical spot and sure enough he was moaning loudly and pushing against me.

Deciding to be evil, I lean down by his ear again, having stopped. "Tell me what it is you want again?" I'm slightly breathless because goddamn was he tight but nowhere near as out of control as the young man writhing beneath me.

"I-I want you to f-fuck me and c-cum in me..." saliva running down his chin he looks up at me with pleading eyes. "Please!"

Those simple words unleash the beast in me and I start pounding into his prostate quickly, holding onto his thighs for leverage. Close, we're both close now. Hot, moist walls are tightening around me more and more and the coil in my stomach is close to snapping. Dainty arms wrap around my neck as Im Yong pulls me into one last desperate kiss. "ALFRED!" crying out he arches and cums on his and my stomach.

Those devilish walls of muscle tighten around me more, milking me as I reach my climax and cum in him, riding out my orgasm.

Both of us unable to move we kiss each other softly and sloppily, before falling asleep in each other's arms.

-_the next day-_

Sun filtering in past the pastel blue cotton curtains light up my gorgeous lovers' face, the smell of our sweet passion from last night filling my senses. This ias when I realise that I'm still inside him and I go to pull out slowly. Im Yong moans softly and I could feel that I'm getting hard again already. However the Korean boy is already way ahead of me and kisses me again.

We spend the rest of the day in my bedroom, and not always on the bed.

**AN: Sooo what did you think? Alfred finally got some!**

**Review and let me know! **


	11. Chapter 11: Picture

Disclaimers: I Do Not Own Axis Powers Hetalia

Warnings: Yaoi, fluff, stuff, violence, and more stuff.

Scotland, Wales and Ireland it seems, haven't been given names so I decided to give them some of my own.

**Scotland**: Alec **Wales: **Tristan **Ireland: **Patrick (oh come on like you weren't expecting that!)

Arthur's POV

Right now I am most definitely a green eyed monster but not in the sense that most people use that phrase. I am most certainly _not _jealous of Im Yong right now. However I am extremely annoyed that I can bloody _hear _them over my music. And do they have to do that **all**day?

Phone buzzing, I slide across the screen to unlock it and frown at the text message. How in the name of God have they gotten a hold of my new number already? I've only had my new iPhone and the new sim card for three days now.

_Hey litl bro we r comin 4 a visit. C u in 3 hrs. Alec :) _

Running over to Alfred's room, I bang on the door. "You two need to stop, get showered and dressed NOW!" I shout through to them then run around trying to get the apartment cleaned to perfection for when they got here because I know that they'll be here in an hour. Wonderful.

My brothers are coming for a visit.

-_2 hours later-_

The three of them stroll into the apartment, Alec apologising quickly for his lateness, complaining about the drivers in America which makes me smile because I can see Alfred trying desperately not to say anything. Luckily for all of us, Matthew and Francis had run over about an hour ago to keep the idiot quiet about various things I did not want my family to know about me.

Closing the door I put the kettle on. "So Brothers of mine, of what do I owe the pleasure of your precious company?" Patrick snorts slightly. Once upon a time we all hated each other and were always fighting. Now however we are adults, or at least we act like them, and doesn't feel it necessary to always fight.

"Well we came to have a big talk with you before mum and dad get to you. They're coming for a visit next weekend." At this Alfred visibly becomes interested but attempts to hide it. "Firstly I wanted to tell you that Heather and I are having a little girl."

A grin plasters across my face and I hug him quickly then step back. "Congrats big bro."

He nods and smiles softly then looks around, obviously awkward which immediately put me on edge. I'm not going to like whatever it is he's about to say. My other brothers are shifting slightly, taking a small step back and my friends are all tensed and ready. "The second thing is, well we wanted to ask you if you were planning on telling mum and dad about you being gay? We're all fine with it and we're sure that they will be too but it's been enough of you lot pretending as if you're all straight young men. It's blatantly obvious you're not. Plus we wanted to know if you and Alfred were dating?"

Sighing and sitting down I run a hand through my hair. "I simply have no idea what the bloody hell you're talking about Alec." I look straight into his eyes and he sighs and chuckles softly. "And Alfred is dating Im Yong not myself."

Before Alec can respond, Patrick jumps forward slightly with a mischievous grin spread on his face. "Oh so you want to join in our chats about how we like to fuck then? Want me to give you tips on going down on girls to make them really-"

"Patrick! Just because I'm not a damned pervert like you are doesn't necessarily mean I'm gay! So just drop it!" I growl, not really wanting to hear Patrick talk about all the women he's fucked, once again. Perhaps he and Francis should've been brothers instead of me having to deal with both of them at different times...

Alec puts his hands up in an 'I Surrender' pose and I sigh softly, trying to calm down. "Art, you know we're just concerned about you." Walking over he puts a hand on my shoulder, looking down at me. He really has changed; he used to pick on me a lot when we were younger. "We just want you to stop lying to us and to yourself..." a worried look flashes in all of their eyes as they look at me and then to the side and I freeze. What is going on? "Arthur there's a picture of you and another guy... doing something... going around on the internet via emails. We got it first thing this morning hence us making a surprise visit. Your friends will probably have gotten them as well. If you just admit your sexuality before our parents get here and check their emails then you can warn them. You know what they're like. If they just get told to delete an email concerning you they're just going to open it and this isn't how you want them to find out is it?"

A picture of me... and some guy... doing stuff...

Oh good god I have to see what this picture is. I grab my laptop which luckily was on and go straight into Alfred's email and open up an email labeled 'concerning Arthur Kirkland'. The screen goes black then a picture fills the screen instantly. It was me and... and... oh god how did they get a picture of this?

Alfred runs over seeing the look on my face and stares at the screen in utter shock. I feel like crying. It's a picture of me and Ludwig when we were in high school. We weren't very close but we had both come out at the same time and we wanted to try things out. So we had gone back to his place because Gilbert was with Elizaveta at the time. His dad was always out and his mum had died when he was young...

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~FlashBack!~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

_The tall German boy walks over to me slowly and runs a hand through his slicked back hair. "So how do you want to do this?" I waltz over to him slowly and push him up against his bedroom door. _

"_Let me get you into the mood then see what happens from there, ok?" I swallow nervously as he nods and I stand up on my tip toes to kiss him then I pull him over to his bed and sit him on the edge. His ice blue eyes watch me very carefully kneel down on the floor in front of him, pulling his trousers down and my eyes widen in slight shock. He-he wasn't wearing any underwear..._

_His hand places itself on the back of my head and he strokes my hair gently. We understood each other really well. We were both in love with straight guys who were good friends of ours. "hey you don't have to do this you know. We could just go watch a film or something? I don't – nngh~..."_

_Licking from tip to around his head I smirk slightly at his reaction, stroking him as well until he was fully hard. Then I slowly lick further down, following the vein on the underside of him until I finally feel brave enough to start deepthroating him and he lies back on the bed, fisting the sheets._

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~End FlashBack~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

Poor Feliciano will probably be devastated when he sees this picture. God only knows how they managed to get a picture of me doing this but they have and for some reason that person has decided to send it around to all of my friends and even my family.

Alfred looks at me with his mouth hanging open. "A-Arthur? When... how? I thought that damned Ludwig hung around you at that club like he was up to-!"

I swipe at him, slapping him across the face harshly and he stares at me in shock once again. "Don't you DARE blame him for this! There is no way in hell he could've done this you bloody git! So stop it! We were experimenting in high school ok? Besides why the fuck do you keep acting like you fucking care so much about who I date and who I fuck? Do you hear me complaining about you and Im Yong fucking non-stop and keeping me awake all bloody night? NO! SO SHUT THE FUCK UP!"

Silence fills the room and everyone was staring at me once again. Im Yong is blushing furiously and all of a sudden Alfred pulls me forward, kissing me roughly and deeply holding me against his chest tightly.

**AN: Sooo I decided to mix it up a bit! What do you all think?**

**Poor Feliciano, Ludwig and Im Yong! Why am I being mean to them? Who knows. Maybe I like being mean!**

**And yes Alfred did just get bitch slapped by Arthur –grin-**

**You know what to do! (: **


	12. Chapter 12: Story Time

Disclaimers: I Do Not Own Axis Powers Hetalia

Warnings: Yaoi, fluff, stuff, violence, and more stuff.

Scotland, Wales and Ireland it seems, haven't been given names so I decided to give them some of my own.

**Scotland**: Alec **Wales:**Tristan **Ireland:**Patrick

Alfred's POV

Something had compelled me to pull Arthur to me. I cared for him so much and I just couldn't stand him having this rant at me again. As I let him go and we look at each other, several things happen at once. Im Yong runs out of the apartment, Arthur runs into his bedroom, Arthur's brothers all walk over to me and Matthew and Francis grab my laptop.  
I sigh and hold my head in my hands. No matter how hard I try, it seems I can never get things quite right at the moment. The hero is not having such a heroic time.  
Alec stares at me with hard eyes. "Right, out with it Alfred. What's going on with you and our brother? You two have been doing our heads in since you both met in high school."  
Sighing I look at him. "You won't want to hear it but fine. Arthur and I got drunk a while ago and slept together and made a deal that we would just have no strings attached sex. But I must admit I wanted more than that. Always have but he didn't want a relationship. So when he started dating people I got pissed off and told him why he shouldn't date them. He got fed up with me and called our thing off and we've both been dating other people since."  
As soon as I finish, Patrick steps forward and knocks me over with a punch that should've broken my nose if I hadn't turned my face just in time. The three of them stand over me as I hold my jaw. "That is for agreeing to something so stupid." He says roughly then offers me a hand up. "So, go talk to your current boyfriend, sort things out with him and we'll deal with Arthur and this picture."

Arthurs POV

How DARE he do that to me? And in front of my brothers as well! As if the whole picture thing wasn't a huge issue, now I had to deal with this mess as well! Sighing and slumping down on my bed I take my phone out and dial in a number. "Hi, it's me. Can you come over? Yeah it'll be fine. See you in a bit." I hang up and lie back on my bed. Well, better get one thing sorted at a time. Alfred was too much of a complicated matter at the moment whereas this picture thing could be sorted (hopefully) before my parents get here.  
After an hour I hear someone knock on the door and I walk out of my room and over to the front door, all eyes on me. Except Alfreds, I wonder where he went… Nevermind. Opening the door I let him in, hearing a noise of disapproval throughout the rooms.

Alfred's POV

So I did as they had advised and went chasing after Im Yong. To my surprise he wasn't crying or even angry, just stood in the hall staring at me. "I'm so sorry I-"  
"Don't apologize." He says quickly, cutting me off. "You have always loved Arthur, I knew I was just there because you were lonely. I'll be honest I only really agreed to date you Alfred because I was trying to make someone else jealous." I stare at him strangely. If he wasn't upset why did he run out? "However, just because of my original intentions doesn't mean I didn't start to develop feelings for you. So yes I was upset about you kissing Arthur but now I think about it, I think it's better that we split up before things get awkward between us." Walking over to me he kisses my cheek and walks off and out of the building.  
What on earth just happened there? Oh well, all was good. Knowing I couldn't go back to face Arthur yet I go out of the building as well and climb into my car. I think a certain german needed talking to.

Needing a lift to our apartment at Arthur's request we drive back together after an hour of talking. Well, first I knocked him out then when he came to about 15 minutes later we started talking. So having heard his story I had to let Arthur hear it aswell. As he walks in I hear noises of disapproval. I wasn't happy about it either but it needed to be done.  
I walk in after him and smile slightly at Arthur. This was a little awkward now but, such is life, I made the decision to kiss him so I had to deal with the consequences.  
Matthew growls in anger. "Alfred what the fuck were you thinking bringing _him _here?"  
"Well he has an interesting story to tell us all. Don't you Gilbert? And remember, you touch Arthur at all I will kill you." Crossing my arms over my chest I make that promise to him again.  
Rolling his eyes he sits down on one of the sofas. "Yeah yeah yeah I know. Whatever. Want to hear what happened or not?"

**AN: Sooo Gilbert has a little story to tell them all.**

**I know I have been away for a while but I haven't had time or anything to write my chapters with so yeah…  
Anyway you all know what to do :) **


	13. Chapter 13: Your Guardian Angel

Disclaimers: I Do Not Own Axis Powers Hetalia

Warnings: Ivan, Gilbert and an extremely pissed off Arthur.

So yeah, my last chapter was kind of just a bit of filler to get me to this bit, but hopefully you'll all forgive me. *bows down at feet* please forgive me!

Ahem… yeah anyway. Here's the next chapter. Enjoy!

Arthur's POV

Gilbert runs a hand through his hair and lights up a cigarette. "So basically, when you gave my brother a good sucking, I took a picture to use it as blackmail against him. I forgot about it and left it on my memory card on my camera." Looking at his hands he glares. "Then yesterday I went looking for it and it was gone. The only people who have borrowed my camera are Antonio, Francis and Ivan. So it had to be one of those three that saw it or something then stole my camera to put that picture out there." With another sigh he looks at Alfred. "Happy now?"  
"Almost." Growling in anger he grabs him by the scruff of his neck and throws him out of the apartment.  
Picking up a coaster I throw it at the American. "You bloody git! I had questions for him!" Slowly running my nails along my scalp I look over at Francis. "Be honest froggy. Was it you?"  
"Absolutely not. I borrowed his camera to take a picture of myself for my id tag we have to wear when we visit hospitals. I didn't go through it and I gave it back." He was frowning with his arms crossed.  
Matthew pipes up. "I think we should go and talk to Antonio. I have a feeling that he may know something about it."  
I look at him with curiosity and he just nods at me. So, it was off to Antonio's apartment now then… hopefully he and Lovino aren't having wild sex so we could talk.

When we reach their apartment and knock on their door there was no sound of movement or anything for about a minute until suddenly the door opened and Antonio rubbed his eyes and stared at the large group of us. "Well… this is certainly a surprise. What's up guys?" he yawns.  
Alfred steps forward. "Can we come in? This needs to be discussed privately." I jump slightly as Alfred suddenly grabs my hand and squeezes gently.  
"Sí, come on in." Following the tired Spanish friend of ours in, Alfred pulls me down onto the sofa opposite Antonio, whilst my brothers, Matthew and Francis stand behind. "What is this about?"  
Taking a deep breath I explain about the email and Gilberts story, when I finish I look him dead in the eye. "Was it you?"  
He looks down guiltily. "I did not but I think I know who. It's kind of my fault. I tried hiding it and he made me show him and he got really angry about it…"  
"Who did Antonio?" Alfred presses, leaning forward. That was when he walks in yawning and stretching and I knew straight away.  
Jumping up I point at him and tremble with anger, wanting something to throw at him. "You BASTARD!"

Alfred's POV

As Arthur jumps up and shouts, I jump out of my seat as well, glaring at Lovino. "Why would you do this to Arthur? What did he do to you?"  
The young Italian sighs and glares back at us. "Noisy bastards. You don't get it, this wasn't really about Arthur, this was about Ludwig. I thought if I made it about him though certain people would assume it was me straight away." He humphs and growls. "That potato loving sour crout bastard doesn't deserve my brother. He's-"  
Before he can finish his sentence and before we realise what's happened, Lovino goes flying down to the floor as Arthur lunges onto him and starts punching him furiously. Instantly Antonio and I run over and try to pull them apart but Arthur was hell bent on doing some serious damage to him. "YOU DID ALL THAT TO ME JUST BECAUSE YOU DON'T LIKE _LUDWIG_? IT WON'T AFFECT HIM YOU BLOODY FUCKING ARSE!" In all my years knowing Arthur I had never seen him like this. Lovino had really pushed him over the edge. "IT'S WAS FOCUSING ENTIRELY ON _ME_!" Finally, with Antonio's help I pull Arthur off and wrap my arms around him, caging him against my chest.  
Antonio sits Lovino down and Matthew runs over to help treat the damage. "You'll be fine. It's just a bloodied nose, black eyes and a lot of bruising. Nothing is broken." Francis says after giving Lovino a quick look over as well. Arthurs brothers were instantly surrounding me in an arc so that if Arthur did wriggle out of my arms he'd be trapped between the four of us.  
However I had a feeling it wasn't necessary. Well, I knew it wasn't. Arthur was limp in my arms, crying on my chest silently. "Wow Art, remind me to never piss you off again. I'll start talking proper and everything." I grin down at him and he half laughs half sobs.  
"You mean 'I will start talking properly and other such things to make you happy.'" He smiles back up at me, tears running down his cheeks. Placing a hand on his cheek I wipe the tears away with my thumb. Then the unexpected happens.  
Arthur leans up and kisses me. It was soft and sweet and full of love. Not passionate and desperate like our kisses usually were. I smile into the kiss and hold him close, kissing him back. I could've stayed in that moment forever.  
However we were soon interrupted by 6 people clearing their throats loudly. I had the biggest goofiest grin on my face, whereas Arthur was blushing furiously. "Look, I'll sort this out with Lovino, why don't you guys all go home?"  
"Yeah I think he has the right idea. I'm going to go back to Francis's." Matthew says gently and leans on the douchebag. Arthurs brothers all look at each other and nod.  
Patrick speaks up first. "We're going to go back to our hotel and do our best to sabotage mum and dads email. You two should probably go and talk." And with that we all filter out and head in a separate directions.

Arthurs POV

Well this car ride back to the apartment was going to be awkward, but no-where near as awkward as the chat we'd have to have. There was too much going on in my mind so as soon as we get in the car I turn the radio on and look out of the window.  
Then Alfred suddenly changes the radio station and I raise an eyebrow. A song finishes and it returns to the host. "_Ok and now we have a request from an Alfred Jones to play this next song, and to say to his Art that this is for him._" Eyes widening I turn and looks at him, he was concentrating on driving so instead I look at the radio as a familiar song starts playing. 

_When I see your smile, tears roll down my face  
I can't replace.  
and now that I'm strong I have figured out  
how this world turns cold and it breaks through my soul  
and I know I'll find deep inside me  
I can be the one._

_I will never let you fall. I'll stand up with you forever  
I'll be there for you through it all  
Even if saving you sends me to heaven_

Tears begin streaming down my cheeks silently and Alfred grabs my hand again, giving it a squeeze. "I love you Artie. So much." As we park outside the apartment I undo my seatbelt and throw myself across onto him, hugging him. "I love you too Al… git."

**AN: So I thought I would end this chapter on a happy note :3  
So do you think they'll finally get together or am I being an evil bastard? :D muahaha. **

**Anywho, the song is Your Guardian Angel by The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus. I highly advise you listen to it. It's a beautiful song. :3**

**You know what to do! :D**


	14. Chapter 14: Making A Deal

Disclaimers: I Do Not Own Axis Powers Hetalia

Warnings: LEMON! Finally… I haven't done one in far too long now. Fluffiness, a bit of arguing and Ivan with a scalpel. Again.

So I realise I keep putting stuff in my warnings and I then change my mind when I'm writing it and forget to take it out so for that I apologize.  
Also it was mentioned in a review (I'm terribly sorry but I forgot your name, and I don't currently have internet whilst typing this so do forgive me) if this was the end of the fanfiction. I would just like to make it clear that this is NOT the end. There is still a lot I wish to do with these two. Although I will probably have to put most of my ideas in a sequel or something. But anyway, I'll get to the stuff you came here to read! Enjoy! :)

Alfred's POV

As soon as we were in the apartment, door closed behind us Arthur had his arms around my neck kissing me. Picking him up into a princess lift, still kissing, I carry him over to my room and kick the door open. With a grin I throw him down onto my bed and kick the door shut behind me.  
Arthur just smirks faintly at me and takes off his t-shirt, throwing it at my face. Catching the t-shirt and throwing it to the side I take my own off and leap on top of him, pinning him down. "You don't know how long I've wanted to do this to you." I whisper in his ear.  
"We've done this countless times Alfred…" he replies and grabs my belt and rips it off in one swift movement, having unbuckled it without me realising. With a growl I lean down and kiss him deeply, Arthur instantly submitting to me, making me moan slightly.  
"No Artie." I kiss along his neck and suck on his sensitive spot making him moan loudly and cling to my shoulders as I bite down and leave a nice big mark. "We've had meaningless sex countless times. Now I finally get to make love to you." He blushes and looks away. I was having none of that so I grab his chin and make him look at me. "Don't look away Artie. I want you to only ever look at me."  
Feeling the desire building I begin to rip (literally in the case of his boxers…) his remaining clothes off and kick my jeans off. Ripping my own boxers off I pull him up close so he was sat on my lap and press our hard arousals together. Moaning loudly, Arthur wraps his legs around my waist and kisses me deeply. "No teasing today… I just want you in me. Now." How could I deny him such a request? I grab the lube from under my pillow, still holding Artie against me, and pour a fair amount onto my fingers.  
Slipping one in first to prepare his body for the intrusion, I wait until he unclenches before adding the second and scissoring him slowly. It wasn't long until he was begging me to put the third in, so I oblige. Really, I'll do anything for him but when he's like this, I think I'd do the impossible for him. Losing patience with me Artie pulls my fingers out and hand away, quickly pouring lube onto my throbbing erection. I hold his hips gently as he lowers himself down onto me. The deeper in I go, the more we were both moaning. Leaning up to him I kiss him deeply and run my fingers in his hair and grab it.  
That was it, I had set Artie off. He begins moving his hips and I growl a moan. Pinning him to the bed again I thrust deeply into him and hard. I wanted him too much to be gentle. The moans coming from him obviously meant he was enjoying it anyway. I begin to angle my thrusts until I finally hit his sweet spot and make him cry my name out loudly. Smirking I keep thrusting hard into that spot and grab him, stroking him in time to my thrusts.  
With each thrust I could feel him tightening around me, and I could feel the knot in the bottom of my stomach beginning to get tighter and tighter. Picking up the speed I feel him clench tightly around me as his hot cum shoots out onto my hand and our chests. Thrusting a few more times into that intense tightness send me over the edge with a growl.  
Panting I pull out and grab the tissues from my bedside table and hand them to him so we could clean the jizz off of both of us. Cuddling in that would not be pleasant. Once cleaned up we cuddle under the quilt, Arthur resting against my chest, my arms around him. Life was good right now.  
"Alfred… I think we should talk now…" Artie says wearily. Goddamn it. "We do need to talk about this…"  
"Yeah." I sigh. I was beginning to get fed up of this now. Isn't the Hero meant to get their true love after a series of trials? Is that not what I had done? Sometimes I hate life. "Let's go sit in the lounge then." We climb out of bed and we both shove a pair of my pjs on before going into the lounge.  
Sitting next to me on the sofa but facing me, Artie smiles and strokes my cheek gently. "I want to be with you Alfred. I do, and I do love you. I just want to make a deal with you." I raise my eyebrow and he continues. "Lately you and I have been constantly in and out of a relationship, we've had our contract and what have you and I think that, with finals coming up we should put off dating until we graduate. And that includes sex."  
"How about this," Grinning at him I lean forward a bit. "We date, but that's all we do, go on dates and act like a proper couple but we'll spend our time we would have having sex studying. And when we graduate, we'll get married." Arthurs green eyes widen and he gasps, covering his mouth.  
"What?" he shakes his head in disbelief. "Alfred are you serious?" I chuckle at that. How could I not be serious about something like that? Pulling him close I kiss his head.  
"Yes." Running my fingers through his hair I smile. "Why would I joke about something like that? Besides I've been chasing you for too long now. I want you as mine forever." He looks at me and I smile softly. "What do you say?"  
Brow furrowing in thought he bites his thumbnail. "We date and study until Graduation. Propose at Graduation and I'll give you an answer then to that question. Ok?"  
My arms loosen around him slightly. "You don't want to marry me?"  
"What? Of course I do! But I want a proper proposal. Not making a deal proposal. In front of everyone." He grins at me and I hug him close and laugh. Guess this Hero was getting his true love.

The next day at College (or University as Artie calls it) was fairly boring although Ludwig seemed massively distressed. Ivan was his usual creepily cheerful as he demonstrated how to remove a liver. Why was he allowed to wield a scalpel? Surely the professors could see he was not safe to be around with sharp objects. Oh well. As long as he wasn't using it on me I suppose.  
After the lesson I head the campus library with Ludwig in silence. Just as we reach the doors however I'm tackled by Matthew. "Arthur told me the news! I'm so happy for you two!" I cover his mouth quickly. We agreed to tell his family and mine about getting engaged but wanted to make a big show in front of all our friends at graduation so they couldn't know.  
"Come on, let's go talk." I drag him into the library and sit down with him in a separate room used for lessons and such. "Look, we're going to make a big show of a proposal at graduation so no one can know that we're engaged ok?"  
My little brother blinks at me and makes a ridiculous high pitched noise. "You two are going to get _married?_" he hugs me again and I frown.  
"Isn't that what you were talking about outside?" Hugging him back I push him away after a moment. Looking at me with big eyes he shakes his head.  
"No." he flashes me a grin. "He only told me about you two getting together! But I'm even more psyched for you two now! But I will keep it to myself don't worry. And I won't tell Francis so don't worry." We share a brotherly smile and another hug before he runs off to his next lesson.  
My phone buzzes in my pocket and I take it out quickly, it was from Arthur.  
_Parents have had to cancel,  
My dad has to go back to London for a big business meeting.  
Oh well, they said they'll see us at graduation.  
Haven't even told them I'm gay yet so…  
we'll take it one step at a time with them.  
Love you.  
Arthur x_

Holy Crap. My birthday is in a week! What the hell? Where had the time gone? All our finals were over and done with now and we only had 3 weeks until we graduated. Artie had been helping me plan out my birthday party. We'd decided a big joint one for Francis, Mattie and I made more sense than three separate ones and they agreed. So here we were all sat around the kitchen table with two laptops open and a pad and pen each.  
Francis smirks and closes his laptop. "A fancy dress party at the Rouge club. Most of us are Gay anyway so having a party in a gay bar makes sense, throw in some costumes and alcohol and you have an amazing birthday bash." Matthew nods in agreement and to my surprise Arthur was nodding as well.  
"Yeah costumes are always good fun and a laugh. Plus it's interesting to see what people can get a hold of at short notice. I'll call the club, you three need to draw up a list of guests." Kissing me softly he leaves the table and grabs his mobile wandering off to make the call in peace.  
Mattie smiles at me. "You two are such a cute couple."  
"I know." I grin broadly. Yep, life was definitely good right now. Apart from having blue balls but… it was worth it.

**AN: Looooong chapter there! So yes I'm being nice. They're finally together. :3**

**And engaged! Oh but wait until you see the trouble that comes along with that like trying to explain to his parents that he's gay, in a long term relationship with his friend of 10years or so, and they're engaged :3. **

**Plus, costume parties and alcohol don't always run smoothly… I know from experience! Hehe.**

**Anyway you know what to do! **


	15. Chapter 15: The Hatters Tea Party

Disclaimers: I Do Not Own Axis Powers Hetalia

Warnings: Cross-dress, lots of drinking, some fighting.

So I decided to skip straight to the party, because the inbetween would just be more filler. And I'm sure you'd rather I just got to the good stuff haha. Plus the filler isn't necessary.

Ilie : Romania

Alfred's POV

Tonight was the night of the party. I was so psyched for it. Arthur and Mattie had gone shopping with Yao, Kiku and Feliks for their outfits so I had gone with Francis and Antonio. Since being with my brother, the pervy Frenchmen had calmed down a bit and was actually ok to be around. You still couldn't spend too much time alone with him but he was better than he used to be.  
For one thing he wasn't perving on every person who walked past us in the shop. I find my costume pretty much straight away. Captain America. How could I get anything else? He's the Hero just like me and American. Doesn't get much easier, however Francis quickly removed it from my hands and handed me a Mad Hatter outfit. "Why?" I ask and he just grins.  
Francis had already paid a lot of money for his and Mattie's outfits. Apparently Francis decided he'd make a good Mark Anthony. Well then.  
Antonio had decided like me, to go for something obvious and had grabbed a Matador costume that actually, was really good quality, according to him.

For some reason Arthur and Mattie had kicked me out to change at Francis's place, insisting I wasn't allowed to see them until the party. What was up with that? It's my apartment too.  
So after changing at Francis's place we leave to go to the club. We needed to be there before the others for some reason that Francis tried to explain but I really wasn't interested. I just wanted to go to the party and see Artie. He's been very secretive since we started planning the party and it's doing my head in.  
After arriving we sit at the bar and order a shot each, deciding to get started already since people were already arriving.  
Ivan and Yao had really gone all out on their costumes too, they were Dracula and Mina. They'd made their faces whiter, fangs and even fake blood on his lips and Yao's neck. Although seeing Yao in a dress was an odd thing. His long hair was down for a change and curled and he was wearing a corseted red bustle dress which gave him a small cleavage. If I didn't know Yao I would've assumed he was a girl.  
It seemed most people had come dressed as a couple and not as separate things. Which was kind of cool actually. Berwald and Toni had come as Batman and Robin which was oddly fitting for the two.  
Since Arthur's birthday had been during the finals and we'd been too busy to celebrate I'd promised that after the party I'd take him on holiday, just to two of us. He had said he'd be fine to share the party with us three but I refused, and insisted that he should have something special for his birthday. All I could think about right now was my Artie. I just wanted him to get here already.  
Toris and Feliks walk over and I burst out laughing. Feliks was dressed as a 1920's gangster and Toris as flapper girl. How on earth had Feliks managed that? Surely he'd be the one to wear the dress? "Yes I'm wearing a dress. Get over it." Toris grins a me. "This is a great tea party you've thrown Hatter."  
"I wanted to be Captain America but Francis wouldn't let me buy it." I pout childishly but soon grin. "Ah well. I'm sure Artie will love it, he's big on Alice in Wonderland."  
That was when they walk in and my jaw hit the floor. Hot _dayum!_

Artie strides over to me, a big smile on his face. He was wearing long curly blond hair clips on each side of his head to make it look like he had bunches, a very short blue alice in wonderland dress with white and black striped stocking and suspenders with black dolly platforms. It took all my strength to not rape him right there on the dance floor. So this was why I was the Mad Hatter.  
Posing in front of me, he grins at my reaction. "Like it?"  
"I may have to break the deal tonight…" was all I could say. How could he say no sex until after we graduated but come dressed like that? It was hardly fair.  
"Maybe I'll let you." With a grin he sits on my lap and again, I try to hold myself back but damn he was making this hard for me. In more ways than one…  
That's when I spot Mattie and nearly go over to the frog and kill him. That was why he was dressed as Mark Anthony. My sweet little brother was dressed as Cleopatra! That Bastard!

Arthur's POV

Turning Alfred to look at me again I kiss him. "Let your brother have fun with his boyfriend and celebrate his birthday however he wants." I must say, Alfred looks hot as the Mad Hatter. More than I thought he would.  
It was good to see everyone all happy in their little couples and costumes drinking and dancing. Since the stress of finals I think a party was needed. Although the only thing that did make things uncomfortable was that Gilbert had split Roderich and Elizaveta up and was now dating Roderich. Elizaveta was dancing with Feliciano and trying to avoid them both as much as she could. Which again made things awkward. Shame really, they had planned to get married next year. Deciding to play matchmaker, I kiss Alfred one more time and skip over to Ilie, the Romanian boy had come as the Joker, and it really really suited him.  
"Hey Ilie, why don't you ask Elizaveta to dance?" I suggest and point her out to him. She had come dressed as catwoman. Odd pairing but hey, it might work. Besides I knew Ilie had a thing for her. Ilie used to come over and see Gilbert when I dated him and would talk away to me when Gilbert got bored and wandered off.

Feeling fairly pleased with myself as I see the two laughing and dancing together not long after I speak to Ilie, I go back to Alfred who was smiling at me. "What?"  
"You're just perfect Artie." He pulls me close and kisses my neck, then hugs me tightly. "I wish it was graduation already so I can hurry up and ma-"  
"Alright Alfred. I know. And I would hardly say I'm perfect… I just thought maybe after all the people I screwed over, I should try helping someone for a change." I admit guiltily. Yao's telling off still played on my mind sometimes, especially about how I might end up losing everyone because of what I was doing.  
Gilbert had obviously said something that Ivan did not appreciate because now Yao and Roderich were trying to pull their partners away but both fail as Ivan delivers a punch to the German boy that sends him flying back into Roderich, knocking him to the floor as well. Elizaveta and Ilie then join in, helping them up then Elizaveta gets a creepy look on her face as she confronts Ivan and screams at him, actually making him flinch slightly. Damn that girl could be scary when she wants to be.  
Whispering to Alfred that we should leave he nods and lifts me up and carries me out, no one seeming to notice, and takes me back to the apartment and throughout the night we break our deal on the sofa, on the kitchen side and of course, in his bed. 

**AN: Sooo not the greatest chapter I know but there were some things in there that just needed to be done for the next one. So in essence, this was kind of a filler chapter.**

**Anyway please leave a review because they're like a shot of red bull into my blood stream and give me a boost to keep writing!**


	16. NOTICE

I Hope they don't mind but I copy pasted this from Momoluvsu13 's chapter and thought to share it.

"Myself, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that I believe violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in its original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be looseing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE

Agato the Venom Host

Jay Frost

SamCrow

Blood Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori

The Dark Graven

BlackRevenant

Lord Orion Salazar Black

Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01

Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korraganitar the NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth

ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

Masane Amaha's King

Blueexorist

Nero Angelo Sparda

Sharkteeth

DAPC

Kyuubi16

bunji the wolf

EternalKnight219

Shi Kami The Murderous Prodigy

DeathNoteMaker

Nostalgic Remedy

Paco the Taco Maker

Slayer of Destiny

MisaPummelman

Brunette Chic

Puckurt-VS-Kurtofsky

Ashi-Eiketsu

Momoluvsu13

xXTiaXx"

Every thing in quotes is her writing except where I added my user name also theres a website where you can sign a petition too

Below is the place to sign up and stop the destruction of this place. (take out the spaces)

www. change petitions / fanfiction - net - stop - the - destruction - of - fanfiction - net

add in fullstop ORG / after change.


	17. Chapter 16: Steamy Shower and a Nip Crip

Disclaimers: I do not own Axis Powers Hetalia or any of the characters.

Warnings: Steamy Lemon! plenty of fluff, oh and a seriously dominating Alfred :3

So I decided that I hadn't done a lemon in a while and thought I would treat you all with one :3 So enjoy guys. I need to stop saying So…

Arthur's POV

Pulling my shirt off over my head I stretch and smile at Alfred who was getting ready to jump into the shower and walk over to him. "So… graduation tomorrow… We get to meet the parents, tell and invite all our friends to our wedding… oh yeah and we're officially Doctors."  
Alfred runs his fingers along my jaw and stops under my chin, leaning in to kiss me softly. "I can't wait." His other arm wraps around my waist and he pulls me against his hard chest and deepens the kiss. I put my hands on the back of his neck and pull him closer to me. Since we had decided that not having sex was too difficult for either of us we had actually calmed down a lot more on that side of our relationship. We weren't doing it several times a day but we made time for it. It was weird, being in a mature relationship.  
Lifting me up Alfred carries me into the en suite and literally rips the rest of my clothes off and pulls me into the shower cubicle and under the hot water he had left running. I go to wrap my arms around his neck but instead, he smirks at me, grabs my wrists and spins me around, pinning me against the tiles. The git had me trapped and at his mercy now, completely submissive. Shuddering, I blush as I moan from Alfred licking up my neck and biting my ear. "We haven't done it in the shower before…" he just whispers in my ear before he pours something very cold onto my back and with his free hand rubs it into my skin. The smell of Ylang Ylang and vanilla fills my nostrils and I almost purr. It was my favourite body wash and Alfred knew it. My skin was tingling already from the gentle massaging Alfred was doing along my back and sides.  
"Ah~!" I arch and bite my lip as he pinches one of my nipples and rolls it between his fingers. I could _feel _his smirk against my neck and it annoyed me. I was not used to being completely dominated like this.  
"I'm going to let your hands go, but if you move them and try to turn around…" he grabs my waist tightly and slaps my ass so hard I swear the noise echoed throughout our whole apartment. Unable to hold it back I moan loudly at that and try to take a deep breath. I was dizzy with desire, the hot body and steam around me wasn't helping either. "Am I understood?"  
All I could do was shudder and nod and rasp out a quick. "Yes." That seemed to satisfy my fiancé as he used both hands to torture my sensitive body, first going back to my nipples and making my knees weak, occasionally having to stop and grab me around the waist to stop me falling over. Damn having sex standing up was dangerous. Turning me around, Alfred kisses me deeply and growls when I go to lower my hands. So I still had to keep them up against the tiles, whether I'm facing him or not. I moan and arch into him as he start stroking me slowly, biting my neck as well. "Alfred… Please…" he was driving me crazy. I needed him _now_. The bastard just smirks at me and says nothing. Be dominating if you want Alfred but I always get what I want. Before he can react I push him against the other tiled wall and drop to my knees and lick the tip slowly before taking the head into my mouth and pressing my tongue against the big vein on the underside. I grin as I hear him moan and feel his fingers knot in my hair, pushing my head gently. Grabbing his hips so that I could keep control of the pace, I start taking more of him in until I knew my gag reflex would kick in. So the rest, unfortunately for Alfred, would have to just deal with being pumped by my hand as I suck and lick the rest of him. After minute or two, I don't know how long it had been, I look up at Alfred and stare back into those beautiful blue eyes and feel Alfred tense and pull me away from his thick cock and he picks me up, carrying me into the bedroom and leaving the shower running. "What about having sex in the shower?" I ask breathlessly.  
Alfred just shrugs. "There's no lube in the shower." Was all he says before capturing my mouth with his and pinning me to our bed, positioning himself between my legs. Wrapping my legs around his hips I pull our bodies together and we both moan in shock when our members rub against each other and that was all Alfred needed to be set off. In a matter of moments he had my legs spread, his fingers covered in lube with two fingers already pushing into me. Arching and moaning into his touch I ignore the pain, I was too horny to care about being sore. I push down onto his fingers and moan as he gets more vigorous with his movements. Clawing at his back as he pushes the third finger in I pull him down and kiss him hard. Good god why did I decide to stop us from doing this for a few months?  
"Please Alfred, just fuck me already." I growl at him and could almost sigh with relief when he takes his fingers out and starts covering himself in the lube.  
"Now now Artie, language. What would your mother say?" He grins at me knowing that he was going to set my anger off but I didn't get an opportunity to throw anything at him or call him a name as he was pushing his monstrous member in. Alfred may be average in length but the girth was eye-watering. When he was all the way in he looks down at me and kisses my forehead. I give him a quick nod, he was sweet like that, he'd stop and make sure I was ok before carrying on.  
Pulling almost all the way out and leaving me feeling empty, I shudder before screaming as he slams back in and begins thrusting hard, hitting my sweet spot dead on. That bloody git knew my body far too well, better than I know it myself. Rocking his hips hard against mine, he grabs me and starts stroking me in time to his thrusts and I bite his shoulder and claw his back. "A-Alfred…" I pant and cry out. "ALFRED!" I scream at the top of my lungs as one of the biggest orgasms of my life rocks through my body, making me twitch as I hold onto him. Alfred grunts and starts moaning before I fill him fill me with his seed as he cums inside me.  
Bothing panting, sweaty and exhausted we lie there for a moment and I wriggle slightly. "What?" Alfred asks me, looking worried.  
"You're still twitching inside me…" I pout and wriggle some more. It was a very weird feeling. But Alfred laughs and pulls out. Then I got to feel the lovely feeling of everything leaking out of me as he pulls out, and I groan. "I just washed these sheets…"  
Alfred just laughs and picks me up and carries me over to my old room, dashing through quickly in case his brother and the frog walked in and saw us casually running through the apartment buck naked.  
Lying down in the bed together Alfred pulls me close against his chest and kisses my head. "I love you Artie."  
I give him a nipple cripple and look up at him. "I love you too but if I have to tell you my name is ARTHUR one more time I may have to keep your testicles as trophies." He winces but laughs and musses my hair.  
"Ah you love it really."  
"No, No Alfred I really don't. But you're lucky that I _do _love you."

**AN: Whoop I'm proud of myself for finally writing a lemon, I haven't done one in so long I felt like I had almost forgotten what citrus fruits were like :3 I hope you liked it. I'm also feeling like Alfred should have started singing "I just had sex~" after that lol. Anyway…  
You know what to do! :D**


	18. Chapter 17: Graduation!

Disclaimers: I do not own Axis Powers Hetalia or any of its characters.

Warnings: Awkwardness and fluffy

Well then, my lemon chapter went down well and it motivated me to keep writing, I know I have phases on my fanfictions and I do apologise and I hope you can forgive me because this chapter is adorable :)

Alfred's POV

This morning I had wanted to do nothing than lie in bed with Artie all snuggled up against me and looking so beautiful, but then the devil interrupted in the form of an alarm clock. Today we were graduating and finally meeting our soon to be in-laws, oh and telling everyone that we're getting married and they're all invited. I can't wait to put a ring on his finger to replace the neon sign saying 'property of Alfred F. Jones' I had actually contemplated buying for Artie, but that hadn't gone down well with him. I actually have a big surprise for him as well. My parents are super rich and had an account with a few million in it left for when I got my medical degree, so I went out the other day finally able to access it and bought something special for my one and only.  
Arthur stretches and stands up, looking over at me and smiling. "Stop staring at me." He laughs and touches my cheek when I pout. "Ok stare at me if you want but if those sheet raise up-"  
"No fair, morning wood can't be controlled." I pout again. It was true though, and his naked body was most definitely not helping to get rid of it. Sitting up I grab him and pull him back onto the bed and kiss his neck. He was wriggling and desperately trying to get away from me. "But a good fun way to get rid of it is by-"  
"Alfred!" Arthur pushes me away and laughs. "Later. We have to go get our family from the airport in an hour and get them to their hotels." Oh, yeah, family. Right. Damn, that brit and his fantastic body distracting me like that. Groaning and cracking my back loudly I stand up and realise I now had to run back to my own room at 8am naked, with a big probability of my brother and his boyfriend sat having breakfast in the kitchen. Ah fuck it, I don't care, time to STRUST MAH STUFF. Flinging the door open, I go to strut into the living room and freeze, my brother was currently being fucked very hard on the sofa. Taking a big step back I slam the door shut. Arthur raises an eyebrow at me as I shudder and pull him close to me.  
"Yeah Mattie and Froggy decided to do what I wanted to do on the sofa." I shudder again and rest my chin on his shoulder. "Help me."  
Arthur strokes my hair and hugs me back, trying to make me feel better. "I'll go out there." Oh god, poor Mattie but this was going to be too funny. Arthur slams the door open and grabs a lamp and throws it at Francis's hairy unsightly ass. "OI FROGGY GO FUCK IN YOUR BEDROOM WE HAVE TO GET READY!" I had to hold onto the doorframe to stop myself falling over, my Artie is just too perfect. Francis jumps up and shields Mattie. "GO!" They scramble into his bedroom and the door slams shut behind the two of them, Artie turns and looks at me with a grin. "You're safe to go get ready." He kisses me then gives me a cheeky slap on the ass. "Sex later. Family first." He closes the door behind me and I chuckle.

So we now had to go through the awkwardness of sharing a car and picking our family up. Mattie had gone with Francis to meet his parents and I kind of felt bad for him but he assured me that he was looking forward to it and he was going to try and show off his French for them. We pull up at the airport and climb out. It was my family first. My parents had decided to bring my Uncle Sam along because he's been like an older brother to me; it was nice to have the older figure to look to that wasn't a parent. Guess Mattie must feel like that with me, at least I hope so.  
"There they are." I grin as I spot the three of them and feel Artie squeeze my hand. "They'll love you, relax." The grip loosens on my hand slightly but I could feel his nervousness radiating from him. My mother comes running over in her ridiculous designer suit of some form and heels and grabs me in a big smothering boob hug.  
"My baby!" Pulling away I take a deep breath and give her a proper hug. My Dad and Uncle walk over and smile, they weren't the hugging type. "Oh sweetie we're so excited to finally see you and Matthew get your degrees!"  
Laughing I pull Artie close and lean my head on his slightly. "More importantly, I'd like you to meet Arthur Kirkland a fellow Doctor and my fiancé." Arthur raises his hand and holds it out to my mother.  
"It's a pleasure to finally meet your Mrs Jones." Feeling a laugh bubbling up I bite my lip as my Mother pulls him into the same boob hug she gave me and lets him breathe after a moment or too and laughs at his reaction.  
"Sugar pie." Well, Artie was going to _love _that nickname. "Call me Sandra, Mrs Jones is my mother in law. No! Call me Mom!" I knew she'd be fine with Artie, my mum was very excepting of all people, she works in the fashion business you can't not love gay people in that line of work apparently, according to her anyway. Although I never met any gay guys when I visited her work, lots of pervy photographers trying to get off with the models but not that many gay guys. Huh.  
Arthur however decided he was going to live up to that stereotype I guess, with his comment of: "Your Armani suit is amazing, Is that off the new collection?" my green-eyed lover asks gently, getting a big smile off my mother as she drags him off towards the car talking about fashion. So now to see what my Dad and my Uncle think.  
Patting me on the shoulder, my Dad walks off after my mum. Confused my Uncle gives me a reassuring smile. "He approves. Trust me if he didn't like him he would've just frowned and done nothing. So… you're getting married huh?"  
"Yeah. I love him. He's my everything… and we're in the same profession, like he gets that if I am on call at 1am, that's just work and will understand because he'll be the same." Sam gives me a big smile and hugs me. He had been married with a little girl a long time ago but they had both died in a car accident when me and my brother were still very young. Any time anyone got married he was super happy for them and showed them so much love that day it was unreal but it was because of how happy he was with his wife that Sam never wants to get remarried. He feels the love of his life died that night and to remarry would be to betray her.  
I have to say, I have huge respect for him for it, especially because he is a very happy man living out his life, just without sex or a partner. So off in the car we go to take them to their hotel before going back to the airport to pick up Artie's parents and then do several trips to bring his brothers and their wives and children to their hotel as well. This was going to be a loooong day.

Arthur's POV

So Alfred's Mother kept gushing over how I pronounce things and my punk style, wanting to incorporate it into the wedding and wanting to design our clothes. She was lovely though, although had a thing about shoving our faces into her impressive cleavage.  
Now we had everyone in their hotel rooms and settled we now all had an hour and a half to get ready. Which meant to Alfred: 'we have an hour to get ready and half an hour to go at it like rabbits'. So as expected as soon as we were in through the door, Alfred had me up in a firemans lift and into the bedroom. "Alfred…"  
"You promised me later. It's now later." Throwing me down onto the bed Alfred looms over me and crosses his arms. So I had to play the only card I knew would definitely work, don't get me wrong I love having sex with Alfred but there's a time and a place.  
Standing up I put my hands on his chest. "If you wait until _after _the party _later_, I will wear whatever you want, do whatever you want in whatever position you want." We both smirk at each other and share a quick kiss before he opens the door for me. "Thank you." I run to the bathroom and start running a bath. Today I was going to be paraded around as 'Dr Arthur Kirkland' soon to be the husband of 'Dr Alfred F. Jones', who is the son of a super famous fashion designer and Banker. Christ almighty I can feel my muscles knotting from the tension so a nice hot bath with Ylang Ylang bubble bath would definitely calm my nerves.  
After an hour of getting everything ready, as in everything, I had my gown on with sensible clothes underneath with a bag packed with everything I needed for the party to do a quick costume change in the car. Alfred emerges from his room and smiles at me, his cap in hand and walks over to me, grabbing me and gives me a big kiss, grabbing my hat and putting it on me. "Let's go get our degrees and invite our friends to our wedding."

After the ceremony there was a super awkward moment where Ludwig went to introduce Feliciano to his dad as his boyfriend, and wouldn't you know it their dads were now dating. Poor Lovino looked like he was going to explode with anger. Antonio's parents were luckily a lot like their son and found it hilarious. All the parents made arrangements to see their children and their childrens partners and their family the next day as it was time to PARTY!  
Throwing my robe and hat into the car I grab my bag and go into the club and change in the bathroom and put my punk clothes and stuff on. Walking out I nearly drop to the floor from weak knees. Alfred looked so goddamned hot because he was wearing skinny jeans for me. And they outlined everything I adored about that mans lower body. And the tight shirt with a waist coat was even more amazing. Well he was certainly trying to get me going so we could go home early and he could get what he wanted.  
As the party started we waited until everyone had been drinking for a little while and everyone had shown up when we take the stage the DJ used and stole the mic. Alfred grins and wraps an arm around my waist. "We have an announcement to make, now we know it's obvious we've been dating but-" and my nice speech was gone because Alfred couldn't control himself because he was so excited.  
"We're getting married and you're all invited! Except you Froggy after this morning." Alfred frowns at him but Matthew just laughs at him and shouts back.  
"I have a plus one and guess what, I'M BRINGING HIM!" but we were still given a big cheer and plenty of people telling us how amazing the news was and how happy they were. Even poor Elizaveta bless her told us she was happy for us. But Alfred's plan had worked I was desperate to get him home so whilst everyone rushes to the bar to buy us drinks I grab his arm and run out and to the car.

**AN: So yeah my next Chapter is going to be the Jones family and the Kirkland family all meeting with Francis' family so they can all meet each other muahaha.  
So you know what to do. **


End file.
